Not another day
by danielitar89
Summary: A party becomes a torture for some, a festival night goes wrong and a lot of confessions… After Jinchuu acr, how does people decide to solve their lives? What happens when people expect you to do something that you dont wish anymore for the country's sake
1. The party

As I said, I am not am English native speaker, do please bear with me… Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_**The party**_

Today was a weird day. Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Okon, Omasu and Hiko, yes Hiko Seijuro, arrived in the morning, so they could stay for the approaching celebrations in the city of Tokio. Kaoru decided to give a party, in order for them to spend some time together. After dinner, the girls stayed at the dining place and the boys went to the room next door.

There was a tense atmosphere. They were in a room, smaller that the one the girls were at, even thou they were side by side. They could vaguely hear their conversation.

Kenshin sat at one end of the small end of the table, across from his "enemy" Saito. Sano and Hiko were side by side, sipping sake as fast as they could. Aoshi, well, he was sitting in one corner quietly drinking his hot green tea, as always. Yahiko was out of the house claiming that he was going to take Tsubame to her house.

"Battousai, so what is going to be your move on your tanuki girl this year? Are you just gonna propose again, and the get it back?" said Saito looking at the former hitokiri

"Shut it Wolf. The fact that you are married is indeed surprising but that does not mean that you can talk as and what you want" said sternly Sano

"Is ok Sano, let him alone. And about your question…" he said while he turned to look at Saito's eyes. Violet was slowly turning amber "is none of your business what I do with my life"

"Actually, there you are wrong Battousai. My loving wife likes your tanuki, and she is kinda of worry that you don't make a move, and someone else shows up and takes her away. But you are right, that is none of my business. Your incredible stupidity and stubbornness will be funny enough in its time" he said while a smirk cross his lips

"Zip it wolf" said Sano getting up and putting both hands in fits

"Mind your own business rooster head, your fox doctor already run away" Saito had a really wide smirk while he said these. He was not having any kind of fun, but he did not even dare to suggest leaving to his wife. She did had a hold on him

Hiko was watching the argument with some amusement. Saito was right thou, if his baka deshi did not move, he was going to have a huge problem, and he did not want to see him rotten inside out again.

"It's enough" said Aoshi just in time to stop Sano trying to reach for Saito's face. "It is none of our business what Himura wishes or not to do with Kamiya-san"

"Ha look who is talking, the icicle. Look, the weasel is getting kinda of attractive, and believe me, for more that she loves you, she wont be able to wait for you forever. You are as stupid and stubborn as Battousai" said Saito looking at the corner were Shinomori was kinda of hiding in the shadows

When Aoshi was about to say something, there were two loud screams. Saito and Kenshin recognize those screams to belong toTokio and Kaoru, but when they got up and were about to go to the other room, swords at hand, there was laughter. They stopped cold in their tracks, and soon they sat down again. After a while, they were lost wondering what could have made them scream like that and then laugh.

"What the hell, those women are crazy, I am telling you" said Sano with his sake jar at his hand.

"Don't be soo mean, they are just happy to be with each other after so long" said Kenshin

"Misao was very happy to come here Himura. She cares for Kamiya…" Aoshi was about to finish the sentence when Misao screamed.

Aoshi stood up with Himura close following, but they stopped cold again when laughter broke from the adjacent room.

"This is weird that it is. Should sessha look into it Aoshi?" asked Kenshin with his violet eyes full of wonder

"Whatever it is, it seams that they are having fun" said Hiko for first time in all night

"Lets get a pick inside the room" said Sano "Look, there is a whole in here, we just have to be quiet"

INSIDE THE ROOM

"Misao, now you are the one that scream sooooo loud" said Kaoru laughing

"What do you expect me to do when Omasu and Okon talked of what happened the other day when Okina was running naked and drunk in the yard???" said Misao half laughing half trying to forget it

"That is grouse," said Megumi

"Yeah, it is" said Omasu and Okon at the same time

" Lets talk about interesting things" said Tokio

"Yeah I am curious. There has always been a saying that each swordmaster manages a sword according to his own swords size" said Tae "even thou I only know a few swordsman's and I have never been with one"

"Well I believe that that is not true" said Okon all red behind her kimono sleeve

"I am not so sure" said Tokio.

Saito froze at the other say of the thin wall paper

"Why Tokio-san?" asked all innocent Kaoru

"Well for example, Hajime manages a Nijonto, the longest of swords, and he is quite a swordmaster, you have to admit, and I can assure you that he goes with the saying" she said bursting in laughter.

Everyone look at Saito. He was really red, and you could almost see steam coming out of his ears

"But let me tell you something, the bigs goes with the bigs. I mean, don't you think that a great swordsman will look for his other half? A person with a great talent?" asked Omasu

"Indeed. I love to play with all kinds of swords if you know what I mean" said Tokio laughing "and I also kinda of learned some kendo while my brother asked me to practice with him. I had a really long bokken back then. Now I have THE NIJONTO" everyone burst in laugther

"I am gonna stop these" said Saito while his face was pale of anger with his wife

"Do you really dare to interrupt your wife while she is having so much fun?" said Sano while barely holding the laughter that he was about to let out

"Shut up, I wanna hear what will come next" said Hiko, while taking a hold, as briefly as he could manage, at Saito's uniform to stop him from punching Sano in the head. The rest of them did not say a word.

"So according to Tokio-san, Kaoru-chan is quite fortunate" said Tae matter-of-factly

Kaoru blushed soo deeply that she could not hold it back "Tae-san, what do you mean?"

"oh come on Kaoru, Himura has been a swordmaster all his life of the Hitten Mitsurugi ryu, always fought with a daisho, and now he has a sakabato, a long sword, and he was Hitokiri Battousai, so you want any other reason?" said Misao barely holding the laughter that burst out shortly after

Kenshin wanted to faint now. He knew that with master hearing those words, there was gonna be a disaster. Saito smirk, now that the fun was going to Himura

"Shut it wolf" said Kenshin sternly

"Misao!" said Kaoru

"Kaoru can you imagine that? Oh well Ken-san most be well built, you are indeed very lucky if you ever get a hold of him" said Megumi

"Yeah but his sword is backward now, so what does that means?" said Tae

"Maybe a change in size, I hope for good, or a change in direction" said Megumi laughing

Kenshin began to get as red as his hair

"So baka deshi what was it? Now you go backward?" said Hiko clearly trying to ridicules his pupil

"Master…" He could not finish what he was going to say

"But Kaoru will know exactly how to manage it just fine. Remember she is a master in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She holds a bokken and knows the secrets of it, even thou she has never lay a finger on a real sword, she should be ok. You just have to get Himura-san" said Tokio with a smirk "I have a real effective way of getting the control with Hajime, just hold his sword and he does anything I ask, as a puppy" Laughter broke out

"When I get a hold of you women, you are going to pay for this" said Saito, in what was barely a whisper

Kenshin wanted to stop this, but Sano had a hold of his jacket

"Tokio-san I can barely image Saito as a cute puppy, maybe, and just maybe, a touchable wolf, but nothing more" said Megumi putting a face

"Well in that you are right, he is a wolf on bed. But you must know that he is a wolf on the outside and in the inside, he is a puppy" said Tokio "as I am sure Himura-san is. Even thou I don't know him well enough to put it into words."

"Well Ken-san, I don't know what he is, but I am sure that he is perfectly capable of making a women happy with his sword and his sword mastership." Said Megumi

"Never forget who taught him the art" said Omasu looking dreamy "can you image Masters Hiko's sword? With his presence I am pretty sure that not even his real sword makes it up for it. Not Saito nor Kenshin can be at his level"

Across the wall Hiko made a self-sufficient smirk

"Don't be so damm full of your self I am sure she is mistaken" said Saito

"Well that I don't know, but sure he is great and a sexy men" said Tokio

This time took Sano had to try to stop Saito from breaking the wall

"Wolf, your women likes me." Said Hiko

Saito turned around, and was about to hit Hiko when…

"He is the best. But he is arrogant and sarcastic" said Kaoru

"Yeah I know. I don't know much about him, but I wish I did" said Omasu dreamy again

"But what about the weasel here?" said Megumi " I wonder because they both manage short weapons. Kodashi and Kunais"

Aoshi went steel behin Kenshin

"Yeah I wonder If the icicle has something to it or if it just broke" said Megumi "don't get me wrong, I kinda of like him around, but he is way too icy for my taste"

"Megumi, how do you dare suggest something like that? I am pretty sure that Aoshi-sama is way more than fine"

Aoshi was frozen in the spot at hearing the words. Kenshin went back a little to reach for his ear and said

"Misao stood up for you Aoshi, she loves you"

"Look, Kenshin did take a change of direction, but what I did not know is that icicle here also did" said Sano laughing

Kenshin and Aoshi took their cups of tea and threw them to Sano. They made a grin when the cups smashed square on his face

"How would you know? And how would you compare? Come on you manage Kunais" said Megumi

"I am sure that Shinomori-sama is fine. Come on girl she is the luckiest girl between all of us. Shinomori-sama has two!" said Tokio

"Well in that you are right. But that can have another meaning too" said Omasu

"Yeah like the backward sword of Kenshin's" said Okon

"Told you buddy's" said Sano while rubbing his nose. Aoshi's temple vein was pumping and Kenshin's eyes were now violet with sparks of amber

"I don't think so. Aoshi-san is way to handsome and everything as well as Kenshin to waste his time with men, having Misao and me around" said Kaoru

"WHAT!? I would not consider that a reason for not turning gay or bi sexual. A tanuki and a weasel, god no!" said Megumi

"What are you talking about fox? You don't even have a man. Oh wait, is a certain rooster head, who does not even have a sword. I have never seen him with a women and he is a jerk" said Misao "Aoshi-sama and Himura are how MEN should be"

"Don't forget my nijonto" said Tokio laughed

"You have to admit that they are somehow weird. Kenshin spend too much time with his master secluded in a mountain. Aoshi was all the time with men that were bi sexual during his time in Tokio long ago, so you tell me. With the wolf, come on, it was the Shinsengumi" said Megumi

"Enough" said all of the men standing up

They storm into the room. All the women turn to look at them. Hiko had a none so pleasant smirk on his face

"I am not gay, of that you can be sure" said Hiko

All of them turn to look at Saito, who was pale of anger and eyes so narrow that it was almost impossible to look at his eyes

"Woman lets go. And for you tanuki, your love or lover, who knows, might be gay, but I am surely not, and my sword is not backward or double side" said Saito

Everyone look at Kenshin, who was hiding his eyes behind his bangs. The room temperature went down, and before Saito knew what hit him, Kenshin, or should I say Battousai, landed a punch on Saito's face and Aoshi jumped on them. Between Shinomori and Kenshin, they took a couple of punches in his face before Hiko and Sano took them of Saito

"Look both lovers… And where does that leave the rooster head?" said Saito with a smirk

Hiko could not hold Kenshin any longer, but before he did something, Sano and Aoshi were going at Saito again. The three of them jumped on him and broke the shoji door.

"Kenshin stop!" said Kaoru

He stopped and turned around to look at her with golden eyes. He stood and turn around to the exit door and said "wolf I will give you another day to breath, but if you ever suggest that I am gay ever again, I swear I will break my oath and I will kill you before you know it, don't fuck with someone you cannot handle" He walked to the gate and disappeared.

Misao took a hold of Aoshi's shirt and he let go of Saito, while Sano was held by Megumi. Okon, Omasu and Tae were blushing and did not know what to say. Hiko stood at Omasu's side and whispered to her ear

"I will willingly show you my sword and my technique"

"Kamiya-san leave him go, he is not in a good mood" said Aoshi quietly when he saw that Kaoru was about to follow Kenshin. He stood and went also to the door saying "I will be out here if you need me"

Saito stood up with a broken nose and a bleeding mouth "Hajime where are your modals? What was that? Were you eardroping?" said Tokio with a frown

"Shut it wife, you own me an apology for what you said" said Saito

"I only compliment you!" she said "Lets go home"

"I will walk you ladies" said Sano to Megumi and Tae, while Yahiko and Tsubame enter the dojo. Yahiko looked at Saito and asked "what happened to you face wolf?"

"Mind your own business" he answer as he wiped the blood from his face and began walking to the door

Sano and the other follow it suit. The rest went to sleep, leaving a very curios Yahiko. Misao and Kaoru had rooms side by side, so they walked together

"I think that they are not mad, they are piss" said Misao

"Yeah Kenshin was all Battousai with Saito" said Kaoru absently "oh well, we will deal with this tomorrow. Good Night Misao"

"Good night Kaoru"

Not too far, Kenshin wondered if he could have enough courage to tell Kaoru of his feelings soon. He decided to think about it and make a decision by the morning.


	2. Lets talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_**Let's Talk**_

Later in the night, after everyone went to sleep, he came back and sat just outside Kaoru's room. He had given his room to Misao-dono and Aoshi. Kaoru, as always, would sleep with Yahiko, while Sano and Hiko would sleep in Yahiko's room. The spare room was for Okon and Omasu.

When he came back to the dojo, he was still angered, but not because of the comments made last night, but because of the wolf's remarks and mocks. He could stand the girls making fun of him, even his master, but that wolf… no, never.

He sat down in front of Kaoru's shoji, put his back against the frame and just tried to relax and get some sleep. It was a cold night. He had, has always, his Sakabato against his shoulder, and he was kinda hugging it.

It should be a normal day in TOKIO. He realize that it was near dawn, even thou he could not recall been out that long. Last night he had come to a realization, between Kaoru and him there was officially nothing. It shocks him to know that any moment now, his Kaoru, yeah HIS, could get married to someone else. The mere though of it put Kenshin in a unsettle state. He could not bear to think about it.

Tonight was the festival. Before the visitors came yesterday, he bought some new clothes for the festival. Since the rurouni and Battousai had made peaces, he promises to take the worn out gi and trade it for something else. He had some spare money, so he went shopping.

He got closer to the shoji to hear her breathing. He had made peaces with his alter ego for her, he was willing to lay down the sword, for her, he bough some new clothes so she could see him on it, for her, he bough a beautiful necklace just for her. Since the day in the alley when they met, his life turned out to be pretty much for her.

**God she is beautiful **

Yeah sessha agrees. This unworthy one thinks that she is a goddess, an angel in earth

**You should stop the sessha thing rurouni… she already ask you that enough times**

She… I know… Is just a little difficult

**So tonight is the night. We are going to express our feelings for her, finally**

Yeah… the our's part sounds good

**Yes. If she really wishes to be with you rurouni, as everyone assures you, she must accept me also, because from now on we are one. I am Himura Kenshin as much as you are**

I must let her know you

**I agree. I am tired of hiding rurouni. I don't regret what I did during the Bakumatsu as you know, but I understand you finally. Tomoe taught us how we could live together after his brother took our Kaoru. Her smile brought me understanding and for you peace and courage. Don't you agree?**

Hai… I just hope that she like us too and that she wishes to spend the rest of her life with us, I wanna make her happy

**You need confidence rurouni. She does love us**

I hope that you are right, thank you for understand me and for the respect. I really appreciate it

He was soo deep in thought that he did not notice Kaoru opening the shoji.

"Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono, good morning. What are you doing awake? Is really early. Are you all right?" said Kenshin. His eyes were violet with sparks of sleeping gold.

"Hai… Is just I could not sleep knowing how cold it was out, not knowing if you came back, and knowing that you were out here." Said Kaoru "and knowing that you gave your room to our guess and that you are not gonna sleep with Sano and Hiko even if your live depends on it. Here I brought you a blanket" she said all these reasons so fast that he had to pay attention to get what she was saying

"Arigato Kaoru-dono, there was no need. Would you sit down here with me for a while?"

She looked down at his eyes and was surprise to find sparks of calm gold on them, and an emotion that she did not see often enough in his eyes. Could that be happiness? And no sessha?

She took the blanket, and before she sat, she dropped it around his shoulders, and finally sat down next to him.

"are you all right Kenshin"

"Hai Kaoru-dono, never better. Sorry about last night, I really am. I did not intend on punching Saito but… I could not control my impulse"

"Is all right he is a damm wolf, but I like his wife"

"She likes your company as well Kaoru-dono. Saito said so while we were in the room"

They sat in silence for a while and there was a slight breeze coming from the north.

"Kaoru… there is something that I must ask you to do for me. There is something that I need you to know this morning. Look at me please" he said while turning his gaze upon her.

Wait a second, his eyes are gold, but they are not as I remember them, there are quiet, in peace and somehow relax. "For you, you know that I would do anything"

He gave a wide smile. Her face brightened. Will he tell me how he feels? Will I tell him now that there is only both of us here at this moment?

"Kaoru-dono, thank you so much for everything" he turned his face to see the sunrise. His eyes were slowly gaining brightness. He turned towards her, his eyes wearing a bright gold and no trace of violet. She looked at him and her eyes went wide with the knowledge that she was with the Battousai in a non-danger situation, or was it? She thought she saw for a brief moment pain spark in his eyes, but as fast as it appear, it disappear

"You have nothing to be afraid Kaoru…dono. As you already know, you can trust me. I wanted you to get to know me better, if that is you wish"

"Kenshin, I am sorry. I am not scare of you, and I would love to know you better. I reacted that way because every time I see you is because we are in deep trouble or in grave danger" a breeze past again, and she could not suppress a shiver

"you are cold" he said while he stood up and took of the blanket from his shoulder, to place it on hers

"Kenshin no. Is cold, you are going to get cold, please I brought it f…." she continue mumbling

"Damm you women just take it ok? I am all right, I will be fine" but when he was gonna say something else, he sneeze

"See?" she said as she took one end of the blanket and put it around his shoulder so that both could be cover on it "you are sooooooo stubborn"

"look who is talking" said Kenshin "I am sorry Kaoru-dono for talking like that. I guess that my former boss, Katsura, was right, I have an smart ass mouth"

"Don't worry Kenshin, is ok"

"Kaoru-dono, for this morning and just this morning for now, I will answer any question that you may have concerning me. I will answer truthfully. For the first time in my life I am at peace with all me. I am now the real Himura Kenshin, actually Himura S… Shi… Himura Shinta" as he said the other name, she saw pain in his eyes

"Kenshin, or should I call you Shinta?"

"Shinta is just for you Kaoru. But you may call me as you wish. Shinta was a long long long time ago, before Hiko took me in. Kenshin was the name my master gave me because Shinta was too soft"

"Shinta… I like it really"

he turned around to look at her and then said "Kaoru-dono I hope that you don't mind but I wish for us to talk somewhere else than in the dojo with all the people. Would you mind going to the river bank right now?"

"Not at all Shinta, let me grab a jacket and leave a note here, so that they wont worry"

"All right I am going to grab something left for us to eat and a bigger blanket so that we can put it on the floor and sit comfortable, what do you think?"

"That sounds great, I will meet you at the gate"

Kenshin turned around and went to get the blanket in the deposit outside the spare room. Then went to the kitchen to grab the food, when he stood face to face with his master

"Where do you think you are going baka deshi?"

"Master I am gong for a walk, I wont be coming anytime soon"

"Well I don't care what you do as long as you make breakfast first"

"I am not planning on doing it. I am leaving"

"I should have taught you manners baka deshi, that is not a way to treat you guesses"

"Well you don't treat you guesses that well either. Help yourself with whatever you like. Bye"

He went out of the room before Hiko could say anything else. He saw Kaoru-dono at the door with the blanket over her shoulders in her yukata. He took a step closer and ask

"Are you ready??"

"Yeah Shinta, for you, always"

He could feel his heart get bigger as he heard those words. He could feel the ki of Aoshi near by, but he knew that he would not interfere with them, so he ignore it

"There is a place not far from here that is really comfortable and quite beautiful, it won't take long to get there" he inform her

They walked in silence for at least five minutes and then they reach a clearing of the woods in front of the river bank. He got ahead and put the big blanket on the grass, and motions her to sit and get comfortable, while he got the food out and took water for them to drink. After a few moments he sat back down at her side. The time that he was doing all these, she took the opportunity to look at him, to stare at him, and he knew it

"Hey take these rice balls, they are not fresh but they should be all right"

"Thanks Shinta. So tell me, you said that you were in peace with yourself, what does that mean?"

"Ah, well no preambles, I see. Well first of all from now on there is no difference between rurouni and Battousai. We are one again, at peace with each other. The rurouni accepted me as I am and I accepted him as he is. Second, now I discover what was missing from the beginning" his face look just astounding in the sunrise sun, she thought. He shivers when the breeze pick up, so she took one end of the blanket and got close to him. He took the end and he also got close to her, so they could be comfortable

"Shinta I understand what you mean, I can see it in your eyes, and I can assure you that I am happy for you" she gave him a wide smile, and he answer her with one of his own "When and how did it happen?"

"Well that is not an easy answer. We got separate when I killed Tomoe" he took a peak at her with his peripheral vision and he saw her frown a little. Oh god, she is the jealous type "then it was my realization that what I was doing was not entirely the right thing to do. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it, but I am sorry that I caused so much pain to people. That is when somehow the rurouni appear and then I began wondering through out Japan"

"About a year and a half ago, I met you in a alley. Then I was only the rurouni. He was really afraid that they would recognize him as the Battousai, because he was ashamed that he even got so far as to kill his wife. I don't like or enjoy seeing fear in people's eyes. I ask you to understand one thing; we did love Tomoe in a sort of way. When we met you and you took us in, we were blessed with a place to stay and food to eat, but must importantly, you did not care about our past. When someone had you, I, the yellow eye me "Battousai" as everyone assumes, came back to the surface to protect the little that I had. First it happen with Jinhe-Udo and then Saito… One after another. But then Enishi happened. He forced me to confront reality, I could not hide behind my rurouni mask any longer, I needed to be just who I am. When I thought that you were dead with the Gein incident, I went to Rakinmura, and I was about to kill myself somehow, but your mere image saved me. You have no idea of how many times you have saved me from myself. With Shishio, I was ready to let it just go. I kinda wanted to die, I was tired, injured, without hope if I did not kill him… but then in the darkness, your face came to me, your smile, our promise of coming back together. With Enishi, it was the light to know that you were still alive and that I could see your face again."

"I took my mind back in time, and analyzed everything that happened on the past, and I realize that something was missing. I might sound straight forward, but I understood what it was when I saw you in the island, it was you. Kaoru since the time that you welcome me in your house after Shishio, you became my home. We already had a "family" with Yahiko, Sano, Megumi and even Misao, but you are my peace and home, where my happiness lies"

He watched as tears fell down his face. He turned around and wiped them of.

"Shinta, I had no idea. I am so sorry for causing you trouble" the sun was now high in the morning sky "but let me ask you one question, do you still love Tomoe?"

"Aa Kaoru, I still do" He watched as new tears came down "but not as you think" he said finally "Tomoe was the person that save me from madness, that is why I love her. But there is more space than that in my heart. Tomoe was right for me back in the time of war, now I need something different, but I will never stop loving her Kaoru, she meant things to me, a lot actually"

"I understand Shinta, sorry that I asked. Will you travel any time soon?"

"Well maybe, but this time it will be different. If I go somewhere, and if you would like, I will really like to take you to places that I have wandered long ago. But not any time soon, I wanna enjoy the dojo for a while"

She now was looking at the side of his face. He was really handsome. She was somehow relive to hear him open up to her. He turned around to watch her. His eyes were now a mixture of violet and gold

"I am happy that you heard me Kaoru-dono" wait, back to the dono?????? "I fell better now. You wanna ask anything else?"

"Shinta… i am glad that you are feeling better. You know that I will forever be here to hear you, and no it is ok for now" she said while a smirk played at her face "but I will also like to tell you something if you don't mind Shinta"

"I don't like that look, that I don't. You can tell me whatever you want, but not just now, let's leave something to say tonight. Would you let me escort you to tonight's festival? "

"Hai I will love that very much Shinta. And hai, we will talk more tonight"

"Well we should get back now. Shall we?"

"Hai" Her smile was wide with happiness. His eyes were full of happiness and relive. It was like a great burden was lifted from his back, but that was not all, there was more to say, more to express.

**See rurouni, you had nothing to worry about**

Yeah, I can see that. Thank you

**No thank you for the chance**

So they march up to the dojo again. She was feeling somehow better and fill with hope

"Oh Kaoru-dono, one more thing, not a word of what we spoke all right? I had enough mocking worth ten years yesterday"

She blushed deeply and said "of course Shinta"

Soon, too soon they arrived at the dojo principal door.


	3. The festival part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_**The festival (part 1)**_

They were walking to back to the dojo, each one deep in thought.

_I want to tell him. He never talks about himself, and now that he does, I cannot tell him how I feel, or just another kind of words of comfort. _Kaoru thought bitterly _I just hope that I have not lost my opportunity to tell him_

**He told you that you would talk again tonight. Today you will talk to him **said another voice in her mind

_But what if he told me all this just because he wants me to know him better? That does not mean that he likes me, he never said that he loved me, aside a sisterly love_

**That is not something that is up to you to determine. He said tonight, stop been so pessimistic and just wait. Stop the what if's**

_I am anxious, that is all_

Meanwhile, in Kenshin's mind. Battousai held a wide smirk on his lips

**See, I told you that I would not be that bad, rurouni**

Did you see her face when she asked us about Tomoe?

**Yeah, I know. That has something to do with what that kitsune-ona said to her after they all knew about Tomoe.**

She thinks that she is unworthy of our feelings. If someone is unworthy, that is us

**That is not it rurouni. She thinks that Tomoe was perfect, a perfect wife, women and so on and so forth. That kitsune-ona told her that how in this world could we love a sweaty tanuki, after we had a swan?**

That is stupid. I would not change our Kaoru for anything in this world, and but the way, Tomoe was far from perfect

**I agree, but you see, we are perfect for each other. She goes well with my spirit and she goes well with you insecurity**

They were soo deep in thought that they did not notice that they were in front of the dojo door. She looks to the side and saw Aoshi walking to them

"Good morning Aoshi-san" said Kaoru

"Himura, Kamiya-san" acknowledge Aoshi

"Aoshi-san, just Kaoru, please"

"You were up early this morning Aoshi, that you were. Did you sleep well?" asked Kenshin

Aoshi took a look at Kenshin's face and saw that Kenshin's eyes were mostly violet, but they held quite a lot of amber to them

"Aa"

"Kenshin, busu, where is breakfast?" asked Yahiko from the not so distant dojo

"Yeah, where is Kenshin, and most importantly, where is breakfast?" asked Sano, now standing next to Yahiko looking for a sight of the rurouni or the kendo teacher

"Has anyone seen Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao near by the door

Kenshin let go of a sight "Well so much for a day off" when Kaoru was about to say something, he said "Kaoru…dono go in, I will make breakfast, so you can eat early and then begin to get ready for the festival"

"Thank you Sh… Kenshin I will" said Kaoru, blushing

Aoshi stood there just looking at Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin had a wide smile at his face. When Kaoru went through the door, Kenshin turned around

"Aoshi, would you mind to come with me?"

They could hear Yahiko and Sano's words of where were you, where is Kenshin, where is breakfast and Misao's question of where is Aoshi-sama. Kenshin sweat drop at hearing all this commotion inside

"Aa"

Kenshin went around the house so as to avoid been seen, in his way to the kitchen

"Aoshi are you taking Misao-dono to the festival tonight with YOU?" asked Kenshin casually while they reach the kitchen door

Aoshi stop walking "Ie Himura. I don't even think that I will go to the festival. I heard that the wolf and his wife were coming here to go with you guys, and I have no intention of seeing the wolf today again" said Aoshi with an unpleasant face

"Aoshi, I am going to ask you to forgive me for saying this, but do you realize that you are hurting Misao-dono by not letting her know your feelings, by blocking her from your heart?" he turned to look at Aoshi's stunned face. "Do you realize that she is not going to wait for you forever?"

The former Okashira felt anger raising, just like the night before. He had lost control of his action and punched the wolf hard on the face, and he felt compiled to do so with Himura

"That is none of your business Himura"

"Wrong Aoshi, because I do care a lot for Misao-dono"

Kenshin saw how Aoshi's eyes went dark. Aoshi felt how his self-control began to disappear. He was barely suppressing the raising feeling to punch Himura hard on the face, but then he saw that Kenshin's eyes were a dangerous gold

"Watch It Shinomori" warned Kenshin in a low voice "I am trying to help both of you. You realize that she is the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu? That she will be force to marry someone very soon? That everyone expects you to marry her, to protect her and her heart? Could you stand watching her go with another men?" The mere thought of seeing Misao with another man made his anger raise one again

"She deserves better than me Battousai"

"Indeed she does, as does Kaoru. But I am tired of not thinking a little bit about how I feel. I think that if we deserve them or not, it should be their decisions to make. I know Misao loves you with all her heart, and if she wishes to spend her life with you, as you also want, then why don't let her?"

"I am too stain for her, too old. What do you want me to do Himura?"

"I have heard that one before. Aoshi that is not something that I can tell you, that is something that you must figure it out."

"Oi Kenshin, are you trying to kill me? I am starving I AM HUNGRY!!" shouted Sano not far

Kenshin directed his gaze one last time to Aoshi, and then turned around to the kitchen and began making some miso soup. Kenshin began wondering where was his master… he had kinda of ask him to make breakfast. Oh well he will pay for that later

It was well mid day now. Lunch was quiet, unusually so. Everyone was so excited that they could not wait until tonight. Kenshin was just outside the dojo's door. Everyone was inside getting ready. Tae, Tsubame and Megumi had arrived at the dojo not long ago to get ready. They were with Misao, Okon, Omasu and Kaoru. The mere thought of her sent shivers down his spine.

Kenshin knew that from now on, everything would be different. In his wildest dreams, by tomorrow he would be with Kaoru, but the worst that could happen is that Kaoru broke his heart, but he somehow felt confident that it would not happen.

**Rurouni, I wanna practice, I can't stand the waiting, I am not very patient, you know that**

I cannot deny that it sounds tempting, but we have to get back in an hour so we can get ready for our Kaoru

**Fine with me but lets go**

He went over Kaoru's shoji and spoke

"Kaoru-dono, I will go out for a while, but I will be back shortly. Is that all right with you?"

"Is all right Himura, but go and be back on time so we can go to the festival early" said Misao

"Yeah Kenshin, be back soon. Take care." Said Kaoru

"Hai, I will" said Kenshin while he turned around and went to the door

Inside the room, Kaoru let out a sight and could only hope that tonight things would change. Misao was saying something, but she did not hear her. She could only think about tonight and in Kenshin.

He went to a clearing in the middle of the woods, not far from the dojo. He did not have a lot of time, but it had been a while since they practice as one, maybe even before Katsura pick him up as his Hitokiri.

He decided that he would meditate for around five minutes and then he would begin practice. He began breathing deeply, feeling his environment. Soon the only thing that he could think was the water of the river, not far from there, the leaves in the forest floor, his muscles and the rest of his body

He got up and went to the middle of the clearing. He positions himself in his famous battle stance, the battou-jutsu stance. He imagines himself in the middle of a battle, so he performed his movement with no mistake. He finished the move, he turned around and jumps to the sky to land a Ryu-tsui-sen to the floor, he turned around quickly to perform a perfect Ryu-sho-sen. His shoulder began to ach. He remembers that wound very well. It was from when he fought Enishi the first time.

**Don't think about it rurouni, enjoy the moves**

He decided that because of time, he would leave the complicated techniques, and he would do the kata's from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He went one by one of the techniques in a perfect performance. He knew every move as his own body, and performed as natural as walking could be accomplished.

Soon sweat began poring from his face and formed a thin sheet over his skin. After a few more moves, he decided that it was time to go to the dojo to get a bath. He began walking to the dojo

**That was not bad rurouni, but we are out of shape**

Yeah, I just don't feel like worrying for this right now, but you are right, we are out of shape

**No matter what, we have to get in shape again rurouni. Not for fighting, but I feel awful when I get so soon out of breath… what are you laughing at rurouni?**

At you, of course.

Before Battousai could say one more word, they reach the dojo. He went towards his room, and knocked on the shoji because he knew that Misao and Aoshi were staying there.

"Misao-dono, sorry to interrupt, but I need to come in and get my clothes" said Kenshin

"Himura you may come in, just a second" said Aoshi's voice from inside

"Himura don't dare to open the door" said Misao's voice from Kaoru's room, next to his

"Yeah Ken-san I did not know that you were the impatient type" said Megumi's voice

"I am not coming in to that room, that I am not" **not even for a thousand years and all the gold in the world… with the kitsune-one, the weasel, Omasu and Okon… no!!!... that kitsune-ona is gonna pay some day **thought Battousai bitterly "I am just waiting to get inside my room"

An "oh" sound came from near the thin shoji paper door

"Himura you may come in now" said Aoshi when he opens the door. He was dress on a western style of cloth. He had black pants with a kinda of dark grey button shirt and a black coat. His shoes were shiny

"I thought you said you were not going" said Kenshin

"I came here for the festival, so I am going Himura, now get ready. There is not a lot of time" said Aoshi walking towards the sakura tree that he liked, near the porch but hidden from view.

**What in the world?**

He does look somehow different

**I hate to say it but I do agree that he is a stubborn piece of ice**

Yeah, I wish that he would realize that there is one person that could melt it

**Yeah, the weasel girl. She is a good girl**

He went to the bathhouse, and without heating the water, he got a bath. Then he went back to his room

Everything is too quiet; I wonder where everyone is

**I imagine that everyone is getting ready and remember rurouni, part of the noises that come from the dojo are made by our Kaoru. We know that she is getting ready with the kitsune-ona and the weasel. Yahiko must be out looking for Tsubame, after she left to get ready, and Sano, I don't seriously know**

He went to take the package that was on the corner of the room. He had purchase this clothes with the extra money that he had from when he helped with Shishio. Yeah, he still had some left. He opens it to reveal a nice dark brown hakama, and silk brown undergarment and a nice beige haori. He put each peace with carefulness. He then knelt and took the necklace that was over the package. It was a silver necklace with a sakura blossom tree as a pendant. Around the tree, there was a dragon with red eyes. He then brushes his hair briefly, and then tied it in its normal low pony tail. He put his matching socks and new sandals, but before he was completely ready…

"Himura, are you ready?" came Misao's voice

"Hai Misao-dono I am coming"

He finish putting the sandal on and took his sakaba in his left hand. Then he made sure that everything was in place, his eyes of a mix of violet and amber, and finally, he opens the door. He went out of his room and looked around. Sano was at Megumi's side, with his usual costume, but with his jacket closed and a white undershirt. Megumi was wearing a dark purple kimono with a mix of yellow and silver decoration, and a bright yellow obi. He then turned around and saw his master, with his usual cloth, and Omasu and Okon at each side of him. Omasu was wearing a blue kimono, with brown and green decoration, with a dark green obi. Okon, in the other hand was wearing a green kimono with an orange obi.

He looks around again and founds Misao dress in a really beautiful kimono. It was of a light grey color, decorated with orange, yellow and blue with an impressive blue obi. Her eyes shone in the darkness. But what he saw next made his sword slip to the floor.

Kaoru was standing near him. She was wearing a brown kimono, decorated with green leaves, red sakura petals, orange tones of sunset and a beautiful yellow obi. She just looks stunning. Her eyes were like pools water that shone in the forest that she made. Her hair was high on a classic bun.

"Battousai, if I did not see it, I would not believe it. You dropped you sword at the sight of the tanuki" said Saito's mocking voice from the door

"Hajime, that is not nice. Kaoru-chan does look breathtaking. Himura-san was just breathless from the sight" said Tokio taking a hold of his husband hand and squeezing it. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono, decorated all with yellow and shades of brown with an amber obi

"Shut it wolf" said a voice behind him. Aoshi came around the tree "Today, I will not stand any insults."

"Yeah watch your mouth wolf," said Sanosuke

"You won't anger my night this time PUPPY" said a yellow anger eyes rurouni "Careful Hajime, or you wont be able to make your beautiful wife happy for a long time. Remember what I told you yesterday, don't mess with someone you cant handle" Kenshin bent to pick his sword and shove it to his hip

Saito went to take his sword, but his wife stopped him. "Hajime, see what you get from been sarcastic? I have told you more than once that that mouth of yours could get you killed one of these days" said Tokio looking bitterly at her husband

Kenshin went to Kaoru's side, and taking the opportunity that provide Tokio and Saito's argument, he whispered softly in Kaoru's ear

"God Kaoru, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Breathtaking indeed"

"Thank you Shinta. You really do look good on that outfit of yours" said Kaoru on his ear.

The feeling of her close by and her breath on his ear almost made him ravish her then and there, but he controlled himself

"Baka deshi, where did you get that outfit? I thought that your stupid pink gi was part of your skin" said Hiko from a side

"Hiko, don't be so harsh. He looks good on it" said Okon

"I would say that he looks handsome" said Omasu "but not as good as you"

"Yeah Ken-san you do look good tonight" said Megumi. Sano frown

"Kenshin-san that color goes good with your hair" said Tsubame from his side

"But what about Jou-chan? She looks very nice today" said Sano. Megumi frown. Sano bent to a side and whisper to Megumi, so only she could understand what he was saying "but not as good as you do kitsune" Megumi could not help but smile

"Looking good, heh Kenshin?" said Yahiko "Busu, you look astounding"

"Thanks, Yahiko-CHAN" said Kaoru

Kenshin was too busy to notice the conversation and compliments. He was looking at Misao, who look like she was in shook when she saw Aoshi. He did look good on his outfit, but Misao found it breathtaking. Aoshi did not acknowledge Misao's staring at him. He carefully slip from the battle side between Kaoru, who was now very lady-like insulting Yahiko, and well, while he was just insulting Kaoru, as always.

He went to Misao's side, and spoke softly

"Misao-dono, are you all right?"

"Oh Himura, I am sorry" said Misao. She looked sad

"Misao, sometimes life is not easy, but you must bear it. Someday he will change from an ice cube to a fire, and just for you"

"I wish I could believe that Himura"

"He will, believe me" said Kenshin while he turned around when a couple of little hands cup his hakama "Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, how are you doing these evening? I did not know that you were here" he turned around toward Misao once more and smiled, a true smile, just for her. Her eyes brightened for the support and the understanding shinning in his gaze

"Ken-nii!!" said Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan at the same time "Let's go!"

"Amazing. Battousai with a tanuki and a couple of annoying girls" said Saito

"Don't be jealous wolf. Someday, maybe someday, people will care about you as they care about me, but meanwhile, watch and learn" he said taking the girls on his arms. His shoulder ache, so he put them quickly on the floor. Megumi saw it.

"Ken-san, is everything all right?" asked Megumi full of concern

"Hai Megumi-dono is nothing. Don't worry" said Kenshin giving a reassuring smile

Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan began running until they ran into someone rather huge for them. They hit Hiko.

"What in this world did I do to deserve this? Two annoying girls, my baka deshi unable to hold his sword at his side when he sees Kaoru-san, and worse of all, with no sake?" said Hiko "I am leaving, see you guys at the festival, if you ever get there. Shall we?" he said turning to Omasu and Okon, offering each one a well built arm

"See ya guys" said Omasu and Okon while leaving

Ayame and Suzume looked sad and shocked. Aoshi, who heard everything, got close to them.

"Ladies, we should go to the festival now, would you do me the honor of coming with me?" said Aoshi knelling in the floor. To his surprise, each girl place a kiss in each cheek he had, and took his hand

"What's your name? I don't remember it" said Ayame blushing

"Is Aoshi-oji girls, remember?" said Misao from behind Aoshi. He had to admit that Misao looked tempting in that kimono. How much of a woman she has become. Maybe Himura is right after all

"Misao-dono!!!!" said the girls running around Aoshi to her

"I am sorry to interrupt such a beautiful scene, but if we want to get to the festival, and still have something to do, we must get out of here any time soon, lets go" said Saito

"Yeah the wolf is right. Shall we?" said Sano

"Kaoru, are you ready"

"Hai Shinta, are you?"

"Hai, lets have fun" while he said it, he putted an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru blush with a deep shade of red

Ayame and Suzume took a hold of Aoshi's hand, and then Suzume also took a hold of Misao's, and them all began walking. Aoshi, as tall and silent as always, was entertaining the girls. Misao could not help but stare at him. She knew that he cared for her, but not just the way she wanted him to, or at least she thought so. She knew that very soon, she would be force to marry some guy, because of the Oniwabanshu laws, and her duty as Okashira. But even after knowing this, she had hope that one day Aoshi would love her.

Then, after what seemed forever, they went out of the door. Megumi was locked in Sano's arm, Misao in Suzume's hold of her hand, Saito and Tokio holding hands, and Kenshin holding Kaoru close to him.

Next part will be soon out. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all of you who took the time to do it!!


	4. The festival part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_**The festival (part 2)**_

They were walking towards the city. Misao held Suzume's hand, until the latest got way too distracted by Aoshi's faces, that she let her go. She began to make a space between Aoshi and herself. She was in a lot of pain, emotional pain, because all night he just ignore her, and it was showing around her, in her ki, in the way that she walked, the way that she was breathing. Anyone paying attention could see it. Aoshi, as always, was oblivious to it.

Kaoru was still on Kenshin's embrace. He was reluctant to let her go. He liked the way she felt against his body, but he could see that Misao needed help and support

"Kaoru, Misao needs your help"

"I know Shinta. I just don't want to… never mind" the rurouni looked at her quizzically.

"Kaoru, go talk to her. She needs support. Aoshi wont decide to treat her as a women, and Okina wants her marry by the end of the year, so that gives us around two months to make Aoshi understand, or just help her to let him go."

"Shinta, you are right. I don't wanna leave your embrace, but I must help a friend" she smiled to him, blushing, while he reluctantly took his arm back from her shoulders.

Meanwhile Tokio looked at Misao with pity on her eyes.

"Hajime, she does not deserves these treatment"

"The weasel is an annoying girl, but I must agree with you. The icicle went way too far this time"

"I must go help her. Would you watch Shinomori and the girls for me? I promise that I will make it up to you"

"If that is your wish… so it be. But remember, you will pay for it later"

"Yes husband, whatever you want"

Tokio went near Misao, while Kaoru let go of Kenshin and also went to her side

"Misao, please. Don't be down for this. I know that Aoshi-san looks astounding, that he did not pay attention to you, but I believe he just dressed for you" said Kaoru

"No Kaoru, he still sees me like a child" answer Misao

"You are far from a child Misao-chan" said Tokio at her other side

"I know I am, but he does not, and he does not want to admit it. Okina wants me marry by the end of this year, because now I am officially the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, but I always held the hope that I would be Aoshi by my side, not a complete estranger"

"Look Misao, let me be honest. You are far too pretty to held this long faces. The man by your side, whoever is gonna be, he is going to be the luckiest man alive, and if Shinomori does not want to realize it, so be it. Misao come on, prove him how much of a women you are, go to the festival, enjoy yourself and wait to see what happens" said Tokio

"Misao, that is true. Look, you do look even more astounding than Aoshi-san, even Kenshin was breathless looking at you, which I don't really feel comfortable with, you know" said Kaoru putting a face, while Misao gave a look of apology at her. Kaoru made a grin "but Tokio-san is right, you must be yourself. Putting things and faces for him to know that you have grown up will do nothing, he cannot see farther than his nose, and you know that"

"I got these kimono just for him, and he does not even care, or notice for that matter" said Misao with a frown

"If it makes you feel better, which I am not sure it will, and please, not a word, Hajime said that you looked nice" said Tokio

"The wolf said that I look good?" asked Misao with a face that clearly state that she could not imagine that

"Yeah, he did. Misao come on, will you let the long face and enjoy yourself?" said Tokio almost pleading

"Yeah Misao, please" said Kaoru begging

"Hai, I will. For you girls, anything" said Misao with a weak smile on her face

"That is better. Now, let's just have fun, with or without Shinomori" said Tokio

Meanwhile, a little bit ahead, Kenshin walked towards the girls. Saito, on the other hand, with his mind planning how his wife was going to pay for yesterday and today's actions, went to Suzume's side. He did not really meant to get there, and before he could do anything to avoid it, Suzume took his hand in hers.

Saito look down at her in shock, and before he could utter a word, Suzume let go of Aoshi's hand and turned fully to Saito.

The girls stopped talking at the interesting view in front of them, the wolf was in problems. Tokio knew that he did not like kids, but that was secondary. Someday, she wishes to have kids, so he would have to learn. She loves Eiyi, but she wants one to rise. Not far away Megumi wanted to laugh and Sano was already on the floor laughing quietly.

Kenshin could sense how Saito got tense when Suzume took his hand on hers, so he went to stand in front of Suzume, and at Saito's side. Ayame and Aoshi also stopped

"Ken-nii, I don't remember who this handsome men is. Oh look, he has a sword like you and Aoshi-oji" said Suzume to Kenshin, while she still held Saito's hand on hers

"Suzume-chan, he is Tokio-san husband, Saito" said Kenshin

"Really? You are Tokio-neechan's husband… so that means that this is Saito-nii" she said happily. She went forward and kissed Saito's cheek.

Saito wanted to faint. Wait a second, Saito-nii??? These kids did not know him, and they already made him part of their family?. Ayame let go of Aoshi and went to kiss Saito's other cheek.

The group was shocked. Kenshin froze at this waiting for a reaction from the wolf. He had to be alert in case that the wolf did something. His eyes were amber and alert

**If that bastard says the wrong thing, after what those girls said and did to him, he will die at my hands I swear**

Yeah, I agree with you. Let's just watch for now.

Amusing, Tokio thought

Misao was looking at the wolf faces of shock. Megumi was now laughing with her mouth cover by her kimono sleeve, while Sano was struggling to breath from how hard he was laughing. Aoshi was beyond holding his amusement. Kaoru was watching the scene interested. She knew that the wolf's live was at risk, if he pissed the kids.

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan. Saito does not feel comfortable with kids" said Kenshin, while looking at Saito with an amber glare

"Saito-nii, that is not true right?" asked Ayame

"Ken-nii, that is not possible. Right Saito-nii?" said Suzume about to let go of her tears "right Saito-nii? Tell Ken-nii that you like to be with us"

Saito did not know what to say or do. He could see that Kenshin, no, Battousai was going to chop his head off if he said the wrong thing. Suzume let go of a tear, and Battousai's hand went to his sword

"There is not need for that Himura. I like to be with them, is all right" and what he did next made all the presents believe that they were on a dream. Saito got up and took both kids in his arms

_I just hope that no one sees me like this, but I have to admit, the kids are cute_ thought Saito

"Wait a second" said Aoshi, trying to sound casual "You know more of me, and you call me Aoshi-oji, and you just meet the wolf and you call him Saito-nii?"

Everyone laugh at this. Kenshin relax at sensing that the wolf was actually enjoying these, and could feel how his ki radiated when Aoshi made his remark

"Aoshi-oji, Saito-nii is not a wolf, and he is Saito-nii because he is Tokio-neechan's husband" explained Suzume

"If you were Misao-neechan's husband, you would be Aoshi-nii" remarked Ayame

Everyone laugh at the intelligence of the little girls and watched with amusement how Aoshi's face turned a shade of pink. Misao made a pained face for a second, but then smiled. Tokio went to her husband side and said to him in his ear

"I love to look at you like that. You look cute with the kids, and don't even dare to deny that you are enjoying it" said Tokio

"Shut it women, you are going to pay for this later" Saito answer, while turning his head to his wife and made a grin. She understood perfectly that signal. It meant 'I am enjoying it, yes, but don't even dare to say anything'

"All right husband, but you look even more handsome tonight. With those two beautiful girls, I should be jealous" said Tokio with a smirk

"Tokio-neechan, don't be jealous, we love you too" said Ayame and Suzume at the same time that they took one of the hands that were holding onto one of Saito's shoulders and put them in front of them for her to take

Kenshin was happy to see this. He never liked the wolf, until now. He was somehow more human at his eyes. He could see the love that radiated from his wife, and the natural that it seamed for the wolf to hold to the kids. He was enjoying it

"Shall we continue?" asked Kenshin

"Yes, let's go. What do you think girls?" said Saito

"Yeah let's go Saito-nii. Will you buy us some cotton candy?" asked Suzume

"Yes we will girls, as soon as we arrive to town" answer Tokio

"I hate to admit this, but I like the wolf now" said Kaoru at Kenshin's side

"He looks good with children, and the girls love him" said Misao at Kenshin's other side "I thought that I would not live to see him like this, even thou he took Eiyi in the Shingetsu village"

"Yeah, I agree. Shall we continue?" asked Kenshin offering his arm to Kaoru and a wide smile to Misao

"Yeah, sure Himura, let's go" said Misao returning his smile with one of her own

They walked like that for a while, until Ayame asked Saito to put her down, so she could be free to run to Aoshi, but not before kissing Saito's and Tokio's checks. Suzume resumed her hold on Saito, putting her small arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"They love you Hajime" said Tokio happily

"Yeah Saito, the kids really like you. Thanks" said Kenshin from behind. Saito was now openly confused because of the thanks, but before he could do anything else, the tanuki said

"Yeah Saito, thanks" and gave him a wide smile, with her mouth and eyes

"No problem" answer Saito, with his trademark grin

Aoshi took Ayame on his hold. He was feeling confuse. Everyone was telling him that he should marry Misao, including his consciousness, even a small child that had no real vision of life, and did not even knew him. He was also kind of jealous of the wolf because he got the kids whole attention for a long time, leaving him walking by himself. He was also kind of jealous with Battousai, because he was soo close to his Misao

'_wait a second, where did that come from? Mine?' _said a voice inside Aoshi's head. He shocked his head and continue walking _'Shinomori Aoshi, stop. You are jealous of the wolf and the Battousai?? You have lost control too many times now, what is going on?'_

"Saito-nii" said Suzume, trying to get Saito's attention for herself, while he was talking with his wife "I am hungry, I wanna eat"

"Yeah Hajime, I am hungry too. What are we going to eat?" asked Tokio

"Ask Battousai, I think that he has a plan" said Saito sternly

"Himura-san where are we going to eat? The girls are hungry" said Tokio

"Yeah Himura, do you have anything on mind?" asked Misao

"Actually, I was thinking that we could eat inside the festival. There is all kind of foods. I know that there will be a lot of sweet stuff" said Kenshin looking at Misao and Kaoru "a lot of cotton candy" he said looking at Suzume that was on Saito's arms "and good soba for you" said looking directly at Saito

"Even Himura knows that soba is what you like honey, he thought about everything" said Tokio looking at his husband

"Why do you like soba soo much Saito-nii?" asked Suzume

"Himura, we have a problem, Ayame is sleep" said Aoshi

"We will take her home, right rooster?" said Megumi

"Sure kitsune" said Sano with a naughty smirk. Saito made a face that clearly resembles a person that wanted to throw up "Wolf, do you want us to take Suzume too?"

"Saito-nii, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you" said Suzume

"If that is all right with you, of course" said Kenshin

"Sure, no problem Himura-san, we are enjoying Suzume's company" answer Tokio

"All right then, see ya guys later. Don't do anything that I would not" said Sano taking Ayame from Aoshi's grip and began walking towards Megumi

"Saito-nii, can I get on your shoulders? Just like when I get on Ken-nii'?" asked Suzume

"Yeah, sure. Himura, how do you put her exactly?" asked Saito

"Here let me help you" said Kenshin letting go of Kaoru. They were pretty close to the festival.

Just in front of them there was a sake stand with many drunks bakas. Kaoru, Misao and Tokio went forward a little, and when they heard Suzume's request, they stopped to wait for Kenshin and Saito, while Aoshi was in the shadows, but not too far

"Oi, look what we have here buddy" said a drunk guy to another

"Yeah, hey beauties" said the other. Aoshi, Saito and Kenshin did not hear a word. The guys advance towards Misao and Kaoru

"Buddy, I want the one in brown, she is gorgeous"

'_great the one day that I did not bring my bokken with me, under my kimono, is the day I need it' _thought Kaoru

"If I was you, I would leave right about now" said Tokio looking towards the oblivious males

'_I don't have my kunais with me. Crap' _thought Misao

"Yeah If you want to keep your heads, I would leave" said Kaoru. One of the guys went to give her a black flip. Kaoru closed her eyes ready to receive the punch, while the other guy went to Misao, who told him clearly "You are garbage, get out of my way". She understood that this was a mistake shortly after, when the guy went to hit her

They both waited to get the punch that never came. They opened the eyes, only to see a funny scene. The guy that went to punch Kaoru was under an angered Battousai who said

"Don't ever dare to talk or touch MY WOMEN, you garbage, am I clear enough?" Kenshin had his sword push against the drunken guy's neck. He decided that to make even more clear what he was saying, he punch the guy several times, as hard as he could

Meanwhile, the wolf got the one who went to punch the weasel. When he saw what was happening, he putted Suzume on the floor and made her go towards Shinomori, and before he could reply, the wolf was on top the other guy beaten the hell out of him, and said "don't you even dare to mess with my wife or the weasel. You don't wanna anger me" he said this while he gave a last punch on the guy's face.

"Hajime, that is enough, you are going to mess your gloves. Look, they have blood on them… oh well I will buy you new ones when we go inside the festival" said Tokio taking a hold of Saito's jacket. He let go of the guy and kicks him one last time

"Shinta, is all right let's go," said Kaoru on Kenshin's ear. He let the unconscious guy on the floor and got up

"Saito-nii, Ken-nii, are you ok?" said Suzume getting near them. She hugged Kenshin's hakama pant, and then went to look at Saito's hand "Saito-nii, your gloves are ruined…" she said somehow disappointed

"Saito, thanks for getting that drunk guy out of me" said Misao blushing "Allow me to get you new gloves please"

"No problem weasel, don't worry" said Saito taking Suzume on his arms "Shinomori, you should be more careful with your weasel if you don't want her to get hurt, I might not be near the next time"

"You are going to pay for this you bastards" said one of the drunken guy to Saito and Kenshin "You are messing with the Yakuzas, you wont be able to save them the next time"

"Oh, really??" said Battousai in a murderer's tone. Even Saito could not suppress a flinch "You are an idiot, you are lucky to be alive. Come on Battousai, the girls are hungry and I don't wanna make them wait any longer" said Saito

"Yeah Saito, let's go. He does not deserves our time" Kenshin turned around with golden eyes, shining on the night. He went between Kaoru and Misao, shot a murderer's glance towards Aoshi and said in an icy tone "I fully expect that you would protect Misao, no matter what. Don't let anything like this happen again, do I make myself clear?"

Aoshi could only gulp at Kenshin's sight. He was furious, but he could not understand why. Tokio and Saito were shouting anger glances too. Suzume asked Saito to put her down and went towards Aoshi, who took her in his arm.

"Let's go" said Tokio. Kenshin, well no, Battousai, offered both arms to the girls that were at each side of him "I want you two close to me, just in case" said Kenshin

Misao took a hold of Kenshin's arm, wishing somehow that Aoshi would just offer his arm instead. Kenshin did expect Aoshi to do so, but when he simply turned around, he got piss. Kaoru notice it and immediately took his arm and said

"Come on Misao, I am hungry" said Kaoru

"Yeah, all right. Himura, are you all right?" said Misao looking at Kenshin, whose eyes were even brighter with anger in the deep pools of gold. When he did not answer, Misao said "Himura?"

He turned around to look at Misao, when he heard his name. He notices that Misao flinched when she saw his eyes, so he smiled to her and said, "Everything is all right Misao-dono, that it is" Misao calmed herself down.

Saito was glancing at Aoshi too, as if trying to kill him in the distance. He could feel Battousai's anger, now that he did not even bother to hide it, and saw the weasel on Kenshin's other arm

"Ken-nii, Saito-nii come here, I wont eat without you!" said Suzume from Aoshi's shoulders

"Coming Suzume-chan" said Kaoru, while resuming their path into the festival

'_Shinomori should watch it, Battousai is out, and he does like to protect the weasel. I am sure that he does not love her like he does the tanuki, but he cares for her as an older brother. I can easily understand that when she was with him during the Shishio incident' _thought Saito

**Let me beat the hell out of the icicle**

We should mind our own business

**You say that because she is not in danger anymore. But what would happened is the guy did hit Misao? **

Let's just thank the wolf that did not let it happen

**If he hurts weasel again while they are here, he is gonna pay a high price**

They were near the food side of the festival. There were a lot of clothing stances, and Misao, Kaoru and Tokio shoved Saito and Kenshin to look at them, while Aoshi watched from the distance. Saito and Kenshin decided to not let go of the girls, because there were a lot of drunken guys.

"Hajime, here, there are some few gloves here. Would you like another color, besides white?" said Tokio

"You know that I used them because there are a part of the uniform only," said Saito

"You liked to wear gloves during the Bakumatsu" Kenshin observed "Under the arm's guard"

"Well yeah" said Saito

"Let me get you a pair Saito, as a thank you gift. Maybe a pair of black one? Grey?" said Misao

"There is no need to thank me weasel, I did my duty" said Saito

"Just plain white Misao, you know Saito, always by the book" said Tokio

Everyone laughed. Misao bought a pair of white one and handed it to Saito. He took them and put them on saying something that sounded like thanks.

Soon they were on the food court. Kenshin had at each side of him the girls. Aoshi was in front of them. It did not took them long to eat. They grabbed a bite and decided to go to the store site. Suzume wanted to go to the playground, so Aoshi communicated his intensions of going there

"Aoshi-sama would you appreciate some company?" asked Misao

Aoshi looked at her and he could feel Battousai's ki growing. He knew that he loved Misao as a younger sister and that he would protect her with everything he got "If you wish to come, then come"

Saito and Kenshin put their hands in fists. Kaoru and Tokio took a hold of them and waited to see Misao's reaction, but before she could say something…

"Misao-neechan, come with us" said Suzume

"Of course Suzume-chan" said Misao taking Suzume's hand, and walking away

"Himura I will let you to your business now" said Saito

"We will meet to see the fireworks in an hour and a half at the hill top" said Tokio "we already talked about it"

"All right, we will meet there. But the way, thanks Saito for what you did for Misao and the girls" said Kenshin

"Don't worry, he enjoy it, right Hajime?" said Tokio

"Yes wife, whatever you say" said Saito "An hour and a half". After saying these, he took Tokio towards the stores.

**Is time to tell her. Let's take her near the hill, so we can be alone for a while and not far from the meeting place**

Yeah, I am beginning to get nervous

**Don't worry rurouni, confidence**

"Kaoru, would you like us to go near the hill, so we could continue our conversation?" asked Kenshin

"Yeah Shinta, I would love to. Can we get a hot tea first? I am kind of cold" Kaoru blushed. She could feel that something was going to happen tonight, and she was beginning to get anxious

"Would you like to take my haori, Kaoru?"

"No Shinta, just tea and well…" said Kaoru blushing prettily

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Just embrace me Shinta"

"As you wish Kaoru," he said while he putted his arm around Kaoru and said to her ear "do you really want tea? Or would you trade it for a hug, Kaoru-dono?" said Kenshin with a mischievous grin

"That sounds like a nice deal. Sure" said Kaoru while resuming the walk towards the hill. She knew that he was teasing her with the –dono, but she let it slip

**Tonight, before the firework, everything will be different. Our Kaoru. Ours rurouni, no one else's. We wont share her… Just our… **Battousai thought possessively

Hey guys, would you like me to continue?? I kinda want to give it a turn… Something bad or at least interesting happening to the group?? Give me your opinion please

Thanks


	5. Night of fireflies

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_**The night of the fireflies and reflections**_

Aoshi, Misao and Suzume were walking to the playground side of the festival. Suzume was holding Misao's hand and was showing her all the games that she wanted to play. Misao saw a game that involved kunais, so she suggested Suzume if she wanted to win one of the prizes that were there.

"Suzume-chan, would you like me to win you something from there?" asked Misao

"Misao-neechan, would you do that for me? I want the pin, I want the pin!" said Suzume

Misao went to the gamekeeper, and asked the man "Sir, I would love to play this game. What do I have to do to enter to the game?"

"You are girl, a pretty one for sure, but a girl. I don't like girls getting hurt in this game, this is a men's game" said gamekeeper

"Sir" said a deep voice behind Misao. Aoshi stood there, with Suzume in his arms "let her play, she will amaze you"

"As you wish sir, but under your responsibility of what might happen". Aoshi just nodded

"You did not have to do that Aoshi-sama, I would of handle it eventually, I am not a kid anymore, you know?"

"Ma'am. Please come with me if you still wanna play. Come here now"

Misao went running to the gamekeeper, and stood there, while the guy spoke to the crown

"Ladies and gentlemen, please come around here, we got a new participant, is a lady called" he turned around as if to ask Misao her name

"Misao, Makimachi Misao"

"Lady Misao. The game is simple, take down as many target's as you can and you will win". The guy took the kunais, old and very used and handles it to Misao

"No sir, is not necessary, I have my own" said Misao, taking from the back of his obi the kunais.

The guy looked amaze, but continued the show. "Well lady, at three. One, two and three"

The targets began moving in just a second, but Misao was a well-trained shinobi, so she just stood there and in a second, she took all the targets in a matter of minutes

The guy looked amaze, but recovered fast "well ma'am, what would you like to choose?"

"You should not ask me that sir, ask the girl there by the tall man" answer Misao

"Little girl, what would you like?" asked the gamekeeper

"Suzume-chan, go there and see what you want," said Aoshi, while Misao got to his side. Suzume got a little bit forward to look at the stand. "You have got quite good" said Aoshi to Misao

Misao's heart beat faster than before, but she answer, "I never stopped practicing Aoshi-sama, I miss our sparring matches" said Misao

"Aa"

"Misao-neechan, look the pin, I love it" said Suzume before she could say anything back to Aoshi

"I love it too" said Misao "good choice Suzume-chan"

"Aoshi-oji, could you win me something?" said Suzume

"Aa" said Aoshi picking up Suzume on his arms, and offers his arm to Misao, who took it blushing deeply.

They went to a stand near by, and looked at a game that was kind of interesting

"Suzume-chan, is there something that you would like to get?" asked Aoshi to Suzume, who looked right away and saw a beautiful white cup with dragons

"All right, Misao, could you wait with Suzume-chan here?" said Aoshi, while he walked to the stand "Sir, what do I have to do to win the cup?"

The gamekeeper looked at Aoshi skeptically "Sir, to win this cup you have to win the battle against one of our finest fighter, would you like to participate for something easier to win, and that you would not sustain you any damage?"

"No, sir, I want the cup, but make it fast" said Aoshi with an unfriendly look "Hey, wait what if I want the cup and little aqua marine ribbon there?"

"If you win to that guy" he said pointing a very huge guy "I will give you both"

Aoshi looked at the brute that the guy was pointing and answer without a second thought "All right, but fast"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please gather around as this fine man, whose name is…" the gamekeeper looked at Aoshi for a name, but when he did not answer said, "never mind. Here he will fight our champion, the great and fabulous Daigoro, the killer"

The huge guy turned around and when he looked at Aoshi laughed and said, "It will be my pleasure to crouch these insect"

He went towards with his fist raise, and threw a punch to Aoshi, while the crown holds a breath. The former Okashira just stepped aside from the blow, and threw a punch at the guy's back, which fell down, unconscious.

The gamekeeper force himself to close his mouth, went to his man, and he said, "the gentleman won, Daigoro is unconscious"

"Yes Aoshi-oji, you won!!! You won!!!" said Suzume jumping to Aoshi's arm

The gamekeeper went to Aoshi with his prizes and said, "Here you go sir" He handles the cup and the ribbon, and turned around

"Suzume-chan, here is your cup" said Aoshi

"Thank you Aoshi-oji!!" said Suzume giving Aoshi a kiss on his cheek

Misao was a little behind looking at the scene with loving eyes '_Oh kami, he does look very very handsome tonight, no matter what, I wont give up on you Aoshi-sama'_

"Misao, would you come here for a second?" asked Aoshi

Misao went to Aoshi's side and took a look at the cup

"Suzume-chan, that is a fine piece, is beautiful" said Misao

Aoshi took the ribbon on his hand, an aquamarine ribbon, and handles it to Misao with "This is for you Misao"

Misao looked at her side and saw a beautiful aquamarine silk ribbon, the same color as Aoshi-sama's eyes, and took it blushing madly "thanks Aoshi-sama"

"Come, let's go is almost time for the fireworks" said Aoshi taking Suzume in his arms and offering his arm to Misao once again

MEANWHILE, Kenshin took Kaoru's arm and began walking away from the festival to the hill top

**Rurouni, let me out, let me take control for a while**

Don't worry, remember that you can say anything you want at anytime you want, as long as you think about it first

**I am way to anxious. Who would believe it? The legendary Hitokiri Battousai afraid and nervous of a kendo instructor, the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu**

Yeah is pretty funny

Kaoru was very nervous, but she was decided to tell Kenshin what she was feeling, but could not help to be anxious and very nervous

"How far are we?" ask Kaoru

"Not far at all. Are you cold?"

"Not right now Shinta, while we are walking I will be fine"

They continue walking for about three minutes, when Kenshin suddenly stopped and took Kaoru's hand to guide her a little away from the main road

"Here we are, there is the meeting place, and unless that they know where to look, no one will be able to see us"

Kaoru saw that Kenshin's eyes were of placid and warm amber, and found security in his eyes

"Hai Shinta, is a perfect place" she said with a wide smile on her face. He gladly returned the smile with one if his own, a real one, not a rurouni one

Kenshin sat there and made a motion for Kaoru to take a seat at his side

"Shinta, I would like to tell you something too" said Kaoru looking elsewhere than Kenshin's eyes

"Kaoru, would you allow me to tell you a few more things first?"

"Hai Shinta, whatever you want"

"All right, I will tell you about where I was born and how did I ended in the Ishin Shishi. Would you like to hear it?"

"Hai I would love to, but may I ask, why are you telling me all these?"

"Well you will understand later. I was born in a small village, not far from Kyoto. My family dyed when I was eight, of cholera" Kenshin's voice was emotionless, but his eyes told a different story, they were filled with pain "no one in the village wanted to host me after they knew that my parents dyed of cholera, even when the illness evade me. The slave traders took me in"

"While we were traveling, I meet three special women on my life, Kasumi-san, Akane-san and Sakura-san, who considered me as a little brother and took care of me. One day, we were near the Kyoto area, when some bandits attacked us. They began killing everyone, and soon the slave traders were dead. Then they turned to the girls and went to attack us. I, as the only living male, felt the necessity to protect them, so I took one of the slave traders katana that was on the floor"

His voice broke at this point, so Kaoru took one of his hands. He continue his story, felling supported "When I stood in front of then bandits, the girls took me and protect me with their bodies, begging the bandits to let me go. They did not care and began killing them one by one. When only Sakura-san was left, she said to me some words that I will never forget. 'Shinta, live. You are too young to choose your own path. Live, live for us, live our lives, Remember Shinta, always choose to live" A lonely tear was at his eye; witch went down his cheek to his scare one. Kaoru saw this, so she wipes it

"When the bandits turned to kill me, my shishiu appeared. He killed all the bandits and went away. The next morning, he returned to bury the bodies, and then he was surprise to see that the small kid that was really slim and weak looking, buried all the bodies, bandits and slave, during the night. He told me that he would teach me the sword art, but that I needed a stronger name, Shinta was way too soft, so he choose Kenshin, the heart of sword" he looked down, and Kaoru squeeze his hand

"I always thought that your name was weird, but I never realize that your name was compose of two names"

"Well yeah. There is it, you know the rest. I trained with my shishiu until I was fourteen, and then joined the Ishin Shishi. That was my reason, to protect the weak and to punish somehow the abusive regimen"

Kaoru now understood a little bit more of her rurouni. She now knew why he became an Ishin Shishi, and why he became a wonderer, but why tell her? She knew that it was painful for him to remember. There were several fireflies around them, giving the place a dream like scene.

"Kaoru, I will tell you now why I told you all these. All my life I have been quite lonely until you challenge me in the back of that alley, here in Tokio. Since that day, you have shown me how to live a normal life, where I don't feel soooo guilty, and I actually feel that I can find forgiveness and peace. But I need something else. I find my peace, only when I am near someone, and that someone is you. I want you to know that I am very grateful for your kindness, but I have one more thing, I need you to complete me. Kamiya Kaoru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru with all my heart and soul, I want to be with you for as long as I live, I wanna be by your side for ever, and even after death separate us"

Kaoru stood there in shock. Her wildest dreams were coming true, in a festival day, in a night surrounded by fireflies. Kenshin saw the shock on Kaoru's eyes and misunderstood her silence. His heart broke in thousand of pieces and he could not longer hide his pain

"Forgive my boldness, I am sorry, I should of keep it all to myself" he said with his cold voice, the voice full of pain, but cold of the Hitokiri. He went to stand up, when Kaoru took his hands and said

"Ie Shinta, I am sorry is just that I wanna make sure that this is not another one of my dreams. You see, I also want to tell you something, but will you sit down first?" He took his seat in front of her and she continue it "you see, when I meet you, you took the shadows of loneliness that were in my heart, you were the light that lighted my heart, and freed it from any kind of pain. You chased the shadows on my heart. You see, now is only fill with one emotion for one person, and that is love for you Shinta, Aishiteru with all my heart and soul. I also want to be by your side forever"

Kenshin stood there trying to figure out if he was in a dream, but when he saw her eyes, and the truth behind it, his now amber eyes showed her his love. He took her face on his hands, and he leaned to enclose her lips in his.

The fireflies were all around them. Kenshin had his hands on both sides of Kaoru's face, and Kaoru was in shock, it was her first kiss. Kenshin was filled with pride to be the first ever to kiss a woman this beautiful. He began kissing gently her lips, and he moved to her mouth. She began to respond to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his necks, bringing him closer. He took his tongue out to lick her lips, asking her to open her mouth, and she willingly did. He put his tongue in her mouth and began drinking the sweetness that was her mouth.

He then moved his hands to her hair ribbon and took it down.

"You have no idea of how long I have longed to do this" he said with a husky voice, still in her embrace and reluctant to leave it.

She then moved her hands to his hair and took his locks. "Shinta, you have no idea of how much I wanted to run my hand trough your hair, and to kiss your handsome face. I am a lucky woman indeed" she said while their lips where still together. He smirked against her lips and answer

"Kaoru, koishii, I am the lucky one" he took her mouth on a tender and sweet kiss "I can assure you"

They separate and sited side by side once again, enjoying each other's company. He placed his arm on her shoulder and brought her close to him. He then leaned close to her ear and said

"I don't have much to offer you, but I certainly give you all my heart and soul. Aishiteru Koishii… I just don't think that I could say it enough… Aishiteru"

She shivered because of the closeness and his breath on her ear, but she also leaned to his ear and said breathless "I will give you the one thing I have for sure, I will give you myself, my heart, my soul… I will always be there for you anata… Aishiteru mo Shinta-anata."

**Oh god, her breath in my hear is causing struggles you know where**

I am too happy to care, don't worry

**I don't wanna scared her **

You wont

"I particularly like how you say my name koishii" he took her mouth on his and purred all the love on that one kiss… and all happen in the night where the fireflies were around them, just like in Kaoru's dream. They separate from the kiss for some air and hugged.


	6. The fireworks and revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_**The fireworks that alights revenge**_

Kaoru and Kenshin were locked in a hug. He had finally got the courage and told her how he felt. It was amazing that even thou he suspected that she also loved him, he was very nervous and anxious. When she told him that she loved him too, that she would love to be with him for as long as life would allow it, he could not help but kiss her. He poured all his love in that just one kiss.

It was a beautiful night. They were near the top of the hill, near the meeting place. Kaoru was cold and he knew it, so he took off his haori and put it around her to cover her shoulders.

"Shinta, anata, don't, it is really cold and the last thing that I want, is you getting sick"

"I don't want YOU getting sick Kaoru-koishii. Don't worry, as long as I am at your side, I will be all right," he said while he took her by the waist and made her sit on his lap. Then he just hugs her and buried his face on her hair. He loved her hair, as black as the night but as soft as silk

"Hey that is not fair anata, I am the one getting all the warm"

**Oh believe me koishii, you are not getting all the warmth. I feel like I have a really high fever**

Oh god, control yourself

**Shut it rurouni**

What if she notices… you know?

**Deal with it, I can't do anything to hide it. Is just the feeling of her soooooooooooo close… is doing struggles on me. Were not you who said that you were too happy to care?**

While he was thinking about it, she moved on his lap to get more comfortable, and putted her head back on his chest

Tell her not to move like that Battousai

The rurouni had clenched teeth

**Shut it rurouni, I am the one who is in charge here, but I agree that she cannot do that again**

'_What could be the hard thing that I felt on his pants? Could it be…?' _Kaoru thought blushing madly _'Kaoru no hentai, remember that he bought something on the market, he might of put it on his pocket'_

She was kind of uncomfortable, so she moved again

"Kaoru-koishii, could you NOT move like that again?"

"Did I hurt you anata?" she asked with a worried face

"Koishii, you know that you did not." He made her turned her head towards him and said the next words with a husky voice "Aishiteru, I want you, I need you" his eyes were bright with lust "Do you understand now?"

She was blushing a shade of red that was even deeper than his hair "I am sorry anata, I did…" but before she could utter another word, he just bended and kiss her fully on the lips

This time the kiss was slow, full of emotion at first. He took a hold of her chin, and made her close her mouth. He began licking her lips, passionately, and then nibbled her lower lip. Then he put his hand behind her head, near her neck and made her turned a little. He licked her lips impatiently, like asking permission to enter, but she felt like paying him for what he just did to her. She just plainly refused to open her mouth. He smirked against her mouth and used the dirtiest trick known by humanity to make her open her mouth, he tickle her side!!!!!!!

She could not help but open her mouth and surrender to his ministration. Every rational thought went flying out of the door, but only one reminded there. She moved her hands from her lap, turned around a little bit, to get better access, and went to tickle his side. He jumped immediately, without breaking the embrace. When he went to retaliated against her, a voice came

"GROUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was Yahiko. He broke the embrace and turned around to see a large group coming towards them

"It was time, but safe some for latter" said Sano laughing openly. Kenshin and Kaoru were now a deep shade of red.

"Grow up rooster head, leave them be. Battousai wants her woman to himself now that he found the courage to make a move" said Saito

**Should I thank the wolf or just hit him rurouni?**

But before he could consider the matter farther, a congratulation sound came from a side. Misao and Aoshi were coming toward them from the other side, with Suzume in their holds, looking very happy. Kenshin motioned for Kaoru to get up, at the sight of Suzume. Suzume, by the other hand, let go of Misao and Aoshi and went for Saito, who position himself to get her.

"Saito-nii, look what I won!!!" she said happily when she arrived at his embrace. She was showing him a cute little pin with sakura trees, and a cute cup that had some dragons and kanji's over it. "Do you like them?"

Kenshin saw in the distant the dragons and suddenly remembered the necklace. He turned to Kaoru, and without a word, with his god-like speed, he went to her back, took her hair out of the way, took the necklace from his haori's pocket, that was still on Kaoru, and put it around her neck saying at her ear "This is for you koishii"

She took a hold of Kenshin's wrists around her neck, took one of his hands and kisses it softly whispering a thanks

"Yeah Suzume-chan, I like them" said Saito looking at the girl and made a smirk

"Yeah they are cute, did you won all this?" asked Megumi, amused at seeing the wolf going to greet the kid

"No, Aoshi-oji won the cup for me" said Suzume giving a smile to Aoshi

"Oh I see. Look Hajime, there are dragons in there" said Tokio

"Yeah, I can see that" answer Saito

"How long until the fireworks" asked Misao, but before she could utter another word, there was a light on the sky

"Look Misao-neechan, in the sky, the fireworks" said Suzume jumping up and down in front of Saito, who was in crouches at her side. Tokio kneeled too and took a hold of her husband's hand and said quietly, so he could only hear it "I love you, my wolf"

"Love ya too woman" said Saito

Kaoru and Kenshin were together in an embrace. Megumi and Sano were holding hands. Yahiko and Tsubame were side by side, blushing madly as always. Misao was near Saito, looking at the fireworks feeling sad. Aoshi was looking at it too, but from Misao's other side. He was looking at Misao with his peripheral vision and thought

'_She is beautiful, I do care about her, in fact, I love her. I am ready to let go of the past, just for her… I would do anything for her'_

But before he could say something, or before someone else could move, a whistling sound came. Everyone looked around not seeing anything.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Kaoru

"Yeah, I am fine Kaoru" said Misao

"I am fine too" said Tokio while taking Suzume in a protective embrace

"I am good" said Megumi, looking at her surroundings curiously "there were probably only the fireworks"

"Kenshin, are you all right?' asked Kaoru. When she did not got an answer, she said "Kenshin-anata, are you all right?"

Before anyone could react, Aoshi fell to his knees, the same than Saito.

"Honey, are you feeling all right?" asked a concern Tokio

"Aoshi-sama are you all right?" asked Misao placing a hand on his back, and was astounded when she felt the dampness on it

We are in deep trouble

**Rurouni, I cannot move**

You have to, come on react

Kenshin took a grip of his sword hilt, eyes as gold as they could get from anger, and went to take a step. After what seemed forever, he felt to his knees, struggling for oxygen, the same that his friends

"Everyone don't worry about us, run" said Battousai with difficulty

"No anata, I wont leave you here" said Kaoru

"This is no time to be stubborn tanuki. Weasel, wife, kitsune, tanuki, run as fast as you can to the police station" Saito was breathless, he could barely talk "Rooster take care of them, or you will pay. Love ya wife"

"Koishii, take Suzume and Yahiko. Run now" said Kenshin in a whisper. He did not notice that Yahiko was nowhere to be found. "Aishiteru"

"Misao, run" said Aoshi falling to his side.

"I wont leave you Aoshi-sama" said Misao

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Saito were thinking madly. There was a sharp pain at his shoulder, so he took a hand to examine it and took notice of the little needle there

"We have been poisoned Saito. Look in the shoulder" said Kenshin while taking his needle out

"Yeah, I can feel it, but is a little late to prevent contamination. Icicle, are you all right?" Saito raised his head, and upon seeing his wife, the tanuki, the weasel, Suzume, Megumi and the rooster looking at them said, "RUN YOU FOOLS, we cannot protect…"

But before he could finish, a voice said "Too late for that"

"Who are you?" asked Battousai, making an attempt to stand

"I told you when you arrived today, that you would pay for hitting us. Did I not?" asked the man. They could clearly see that from the woods border, maybe 30 men were coming to them

"Yakuzas" stated Sano "What did they do to you bastard?"

"Exist. Well you see, there are several beautiful women on your group. Tree of them were walking alone. We knew that the older one was Fujita's wife, so we let her go, but the other two, hell no." the guy had a self-sufficient smirk that would make Hiko proud "So we went to talk to them, but before we could introduce ourselves, the red head and the cop jumped on us, beating the living crap out of us for looking at the brown and the grey kimono girls"

Sano saw that they were surrounded. He was worried about Megumi, but he was even more so when he saw that neither of the strongest from the Bakumatsu could stand on their feet, not even for their women

"So you see, we are yakuza bosses, and we don't like to be insulted in the main street, so now, here is my revenge"

"Let the girls go and we will fix these like men do" said Battousai in a cold and dangerous tone

"No. You see, they are you guys weakness" said the men matter-of-factly

Kenshin growled and finally manage to stand up "That might be true, but if you held your life precious, retreat now or pay the consequences."

After Battousai's speech, the wolf also managed a kind of a standing position. Aoshi went to his knees, both hands at his sides, were his kodashis were under his coat

"You guys are strong, I have to admit, too bad that you are on the other side. You were injected with an almost deadly amount of poison in your shoulders, and you can still manage a standing position. Boys, you are going to have fun!" said the man, directing his gaze towards the men on the woods

**Rurouni, I am beginning to see double**

Calm down, we have to think of a way out

**We have to protect our Kaoru and the weasel… and everyone else for that matter, but how?**

Come on, you are the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, do what you must to protect them

**Are you conscious that if I let my skill take control, your oath will be mud?**

Do what you must to protect Kaoru, Battousai

"Look you idiot, I don't know if you have the knowledge of whom you are messing with" said Battousai gaining a battle stance, a shaky one, but when it was the Battousai, nothing was what it look like "but you are in deep problems"

"Yeah, of course I know. You are all dead men. Kill them all, rape the girls and then kill them too" said the boss

**Rurouni, there will be no turning back**

Neither Saito or Aoshi can stand, we have to do something, or else, this is the end

**I cant with this sword, I cant battle that many injured as I am and with a backwards swords**

Take Saito's while you get to the front

Before the yakuzas could move, Battousai went to the front, bringing a panicking Kaoru behind him. She knew that Kenshin was ready to do what ever was necessary to protect his family, even the icicle and the wolf, and she was worry that she would lose him

"Last warning idiots" said Battousai at Saito's side

Saito tried to stand, but could not. Aoshi was having serious trouble breathing, the same that Battousai, but Battousai's body control was beyond human

"I am sorry for this wolf, but I need your sword to protect our families. Take the girls to the back, I will take care of everything" Kenshin said while he took Saito's nijontou and shove it to his side, taking his sakaba and putting it at Saito's hip "Koishii, Tokio, Misao, take them to the back"

Kenshin turned to the men who were advancing towards him. He took a quick pick and saw Suzume running towards Megumi. Tokio and Kaoru were supporting Saito, while Misao struggle to get Aoshi to his feet.

The men were approaching. He decided to use his all famous Battou-jutsu stand. Saito's nijontou was strangely heavy, but not as heavy as his sakaba. It had a soft curve, but it would be easier to draw out than the sakaba, and even the daisho. The first of the men went towards him with his sword out. He could see that his opponent was not worthy to kill, so he merely side step to avoid his attacker, and punch him on the back of his skull, making him faint

"Even when I am drugged, I seriously expect better opponents" said Kenshin in an icy tone

"I can't move" said Saito in agony

Sano was still with Megumi and the rest because he knew that if anyone got pass Kenshin, which he highly doubt it, now that he had a deadly nijontou in his hand, he should be the one to stop it

"Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama, look at me!" said Misao desperate

"Misao, the needle must be still on him" said Saito, struggling to breath "take it out, or he will die"

"Let me help you" said Megumi, kneeling at Misao's side. She carefully took Aoshi's coat off. She then began to look for the needle, but she was not able to find it.

"Megumi, in his neck!" said Tokio, who held Suzume to her body

Misao took the needle out. She could see that Aoshi needed oxygen that he was unable to get for himself, so she turned him around and did the thing that she knew could save him, mouth to mouth breathing. Aoshi went steel under Misao's lips

Kenshin was fighting the yakuzas effortlessly. They were bad fighters. He did not have to unsheathe the nijontou so far, but he was still crouching his hand to it. He was loosing energy rapidly. He could feel as his mind was yelling at him to run

He then saw the thing that made his blood boil. One of the yakuza bosses took a gun out, aimed it for Misao, and shouted before he could do anything but scream "MISAO!!!!!!!"

Aoshi was in a deep slumber. He could faintly hear the battle, but what woke him was the sound of a gun shut. He remembered the time that his comrades had dyed at Kanryu's hand. He could see the image coming to him, one after another. He then heard what made his blood freeze. "MISAO!!!!"

He took Misao, who was on top of him, and turned. He felt the sharp pain of a gun shut on his chest. He saw Misao's bright blue eyes looking shock at him. He heard a noise that made him shiver. A growl that came from the underworld, Battousai's battle scream, and then, everything went dark. Aoshi fell on Misao's lap, ruining with blood her kimono

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sano and Tokio at the same time.

Saito moved with difficulty to Aoshi's side, and took him to the floor "We have to get him some help" said frustrated that he could do nothing to help the Battousai. There was a metal smell now on the air, from the blood pouring out of Aoshi's chest. Kaoru took one of Aoshi's hands and felt how cold it was. She took Kenshin's haori out of her shoulder and put it around his chest, making pressure on the wound

"You fucking bastard. You are so gonna pay for this. Begin praying, no one will leave this hill alive" said Battousai getting the Nijontou out of the sheath. The air went suddenly colder. He put the nijontou in front of him, so the moonlight would reflect on its surface "confront death. You are a coward. I am Hitokiri Battousai, dye at my hands. Aku, Zoku Zan!" He then re-sheathed the sword and put it at his side

**Rurouni this is it, I am seeing red. They hurt the icicle, tried to kill weasel and who knows what they will try next.**

I know… so much for Himura Shinta

Saito heard this. He quickly turned around to see the man that made the blood of any enemy freeze with that glare. He respected the man quite a lot, even when he did not say it, and he was thankful that he was also protecting his family. He knew on the bottom of his mind that Battousai had to get out of there soon. It was pretty difficult for him to breath, and he was not even in motion.

"Liar. You are just a pathetic and skinny little red head boy, playing to be a samurai" said the boss. He looked around astonish when all his yakuzas stopped dead in their tracks "What are you idiots doing? Kill them all"

"You see, your men are not as stupid as you are. They know the truth, but allow me to show it to you" he said while he got on a low battou-jutsu stance. He could barely breath. He could smell the blood that was coming out of Aoshi's chest, and he knew that they must get out of here as soon as they could before Aoshi dyed. Saito and himself could dye from lack of oxygen

**Rurouni, I hope that Kaoru forgive me for these, I am going to kill that man now, so we can get out of here. The icicle is dying and the wolf is rapidly loosing his hold on reality. I wont be able to fight for long either**

Do what you must, now is not time to let the guilt sink in. Do it

He took the nijontou out of his sash and held it at his side. His left hand was near the hilt, his knees almost in a crouching stance. He was getting ready to do the Battou-jutsu in an aerial way. He knew that he had only one chance before his strength abandon him, so he had to use it. He jumped high in the sky, like if he was going to do a Ryu-tsui-sen, and then turned.

Saito was watching everything as it was in a slow motion. He saw Battousai jumping to the sky, and then heard the sound of clicking of a sword that has been unsheathed

"Run you fools, he is buying you time, at a really high cost. Take your husband and led them to the clinic, not the police station. Rooster, take icicle in your arms and run with weasel. Tanuki, be careful, you are the only one that is going to be able to save him now from himself. Now go. Wolf come on, stay with us and stand up" said Hiko, while Okon and Omasu took a look at the scene, and then went to help everyone.

Saito could feel the strength leaving him little by little. '_it would be nice to rest'_ he thought. '_No, you need to go and save your family' _said a voice in the back of his mind. '_Okita?'._

'_Hai Saito-sensei. Use the opportunity to run, protect your family and Battousai's. Go back to your wife'_

As soon as the last words were spoken, he felt a small hand embrace him, and soon could see better. It was Suzume, so he got up, taking her with him and began walking. Soon the tanuki and his wife took him by his shoulder.

When Kenshin jumped, all reality left him. He was high on the sky, shadowing the moon. Ironically enough, the fireworks continued. He then turned his body to get the right angle, putted his sword at easy reach and was about to get close to his target when

"Baka deshi, don't, just let him unconscious and run to your tanuki. I will take care of everything" yelled Hiko at him

He was feeling something that he did not felt since the end of the Bakumatsu. Was it blood lust? But when he was about to not pay attention to his master, Kaoru's face appeared in front of him, giving him a wide smile while she said 'Okai-nasai Kenshin'.

He took the sheathed sword and delivered a hard Ryu-tsui-sen that would of get him killed if this was the Bakumatsu. It was soo hard that the guy's skull broke under his touch and fell unconscious. He felt that his strength was leaving him, so he looked around. The sheath of his sword fell.

He soon felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, where his wound from the Enishi battle was. He could feel his lungs in pain from the lack of oxygen, and soon felt everything going black. A guy attacked him, so he hit him hard on the back and then began walking towards the downhill

He heard his master telling him to run, to flee, but nothing made sense now, he was chocking with pain and water in his lungs, product of the drug, and before he could do anything about it, the pain and the drug defeated him. Everything went black.

Hiko saw his pupil falling to the floor. He got piss, he growled in frustration and began hitting enemies as hard as he could, and soon they were all unconscious or dead.

He got carefully close to his pupil, took him in harms and began walking towards the clinic. Hiko wrapped Kenshin in his coat and left. He could see that he was not breathing, and let a single tear run down his cheek

"I am proud of you baka deshi, don't go, not yet, the Kamiya-san needs you"


	7. After the battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**Even after the battle, peace elude us**

Saito was leaning on Tokio and Kaoru for support. His strength was failing him for first time in his life and he could feel the necessity to get Aoshi to the clinic. Omasu, Okon and Misao were taking care of Aoshi, who was more than unconscious. Megumi and Sano were with Suzume, who was soo terrified that feel sleep on Sano's arms from exhaustion. Suddenly from the bushes some bandits came out

"Well, well, well, I can see that today the ones who call themselves 'the great legends from the Bakumatsu' are dying one by one"

"Don't enjoy a victory that you are yet to obtain" said Saito acidly

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't go now"

"Oh yeah?" said the guy "you wont scare me like that"

"So it be. I am Saito Hajime, former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi of Kyoto"

"So is true, you are the wolf of Mibu. Look at you, leaning on women to stand up… well after that we killed the self-proclaimed Battousai… anything is possible" said the guy laughing openly

"You are a liar, Kenshin is very much alive" said Kaoru

"Are you so sure?" The guy motions one of the bandits to come forward. The bandit had in his hand the brown haori that Kenshin wore earlier full of blood, and the sheath of Saito's nijontou. Kaoru could not help but fell to her knees. Misao almost let Aoshi fell, but Saito said

"That does not mean anything. The sheath could of fall in one of his aerial attacks, and the haori, you are really stupid, that is Shinomori's blood, not Battousai's." Saito went to Aoshi's side and said "get up Kamiya, Battousai is very much alive, I can feel his ki" he redirected his wolfish gaze toward the bandits and continue "and if it is true that you got to hurt him beyond the poison, pray that he does not find you. He would not be mad, oh not, he would be piss, and when he gets piss, people dye." He then turned toward Misao "Misao, would you handle me Shinomori's kodashis? I am very piss with these guys for ruining our night, for laughing at us and with the sakaba I wont be able to apply my oath, Aku Zoku San!"

Misao took both kodashis and gave them to Saito saying "Please Saito, be fast. We need to get Aoshi-sama to the clinic and we don't have much time, but kick their asses back to where they came from"

"It is done itachi" said Saito making Misao a smirk "I will make them pay for ruining Suzume's fun, for ruining Battousai and tanuki's special night, for making my wife pissed and above all, for poison us"

Saito went to the front and stood in his famous Gatotsu stance. He felt that he needed to compensate the shortness of the sword by placing one kodashis over the other, so it was kind of resting under the other, ready to counter attack. When they saw Saito's eyes and stance, the bandits began to retreat for fear of the wolf's fury

"Come on you cowards, he is chocking, dying… he wont be able to do something else than bark. Kill him now!"

Omasu, Okon and Misao took their weapons, and with Sanosuke, they made a circle to put Tokio, Suzume, Megumi and Kaoru, who was now holding Aoshi, in the middle.

Saito went impatience and began to worry when he could barely breath, so he decided to wait no longer and attacked. The bandits had little or none skills, so it was pretty easy to let them out of combat quick,

"You see, even in my worst times I am the wolf of Mibu, so see my form of justice… Aku Zoku Zan!" yell Saito

'_Damn even when he is completely drug, chocking and barely breathing, he fights like he is perfectly well. He is a machine, like a racing horse. This guy deserve to be admire' _thought Sano

Saito killed the boss with both kodashis on the guy's neck and then fell down to his knees. Misao had taken Aoshi from Kaoru, who was hacking to punch the bandits for ruining her night with Kenshin.

"Hajime!!" screamed Tokio. Kaoru turned around to see Saito on his knees, breathing with a lot of difficulty

"Saito!!" Tokio and Kaoru went to assist the former captain to stand up and walk

"We need to go now, the time is running out" said a very urgent Misao. Omasu and Okon went to assist her, but Sano got to Misao first and said "Misao, take Suzume I will take Shinomori so we can speed up or else the wolf and the icicle will dye"

Sano bent and gave Suzume's sleeping form to Misao and then took Aoshi on his arms, careful not to disturb the wound. Omasu went to Misao's side and said to her

"Okashira, let me hold the kid so you can stay close to Aoshi-san"

"Thank you Omasu" Misao answer handling the sleeping Suzume to her, and went to Sano's side to take Aoshi-sama's hand.

Kaoru went to re-sheath Aoshi's kodashis but Saito stop her "Don't, let them on my hands and, would you mind taking the sheath? please" said Saito breathlessly.

Kaoru went to get the sheath and also stopped for the haori, a tear sliding down her cheek "He is alive, trust him as you always do, he will come back to you" said Saito in a whisper

Kaoru went to Saito's side and putted the sheath in its rightful place, by Kenshin's sakaba.

"When I get my hands on Battousai, he will dye for taking my sword" growled Saito

They began walking again when suddenly Saito felt the Battousai's ki beginning to disappear at a fast rate. He stopped walking and turned around to the battle place that they left not long before. Kaoru gave Saito a concern look and saw that his eyes were soo narrow that they were barely visible.

"Are you ok?" asked Kaoru

"Nothing" he answer looking to the path again "let's go"

Not long after the incident they arrived town. The people began to open the way for the group when they saw who they were. They finally arrive at the clinic, when Megumi turned around and gave orders to treat everyone at once.

"Sano, take Shinomori to the surgery room and take his clothe off. Put Saito on the recovery area and also take his clothe off, check for fever or any other wound that he might have. I am going to get the medicine for poisoning for him and Ken-san when he gets back." Ordered Megumi right away

Omasu went inside to place Suzume in a room, and then she went out to Okon's side to stand guard.

Megumi got to the room where she kept all the medicine, and took the poisoning one. Then she turned around to where Sano and Misao were.

"Take his clothes out and begin washing the wound carefully, all right?" said Megumi "I will be right back. I am going to check the wolf. Misao help Sano, don't stand there looking at the black space, time is running" and with that she left the room

Megumi got to the recovery room to find an interesting sight. Tokio and Kaoru got Saito to his bed, but he was beginning to be delirious. He was reluctant to leave the kodashis or any other form or weapon far from him, but he was still himself

"Saito, if I was you I would do exactly what your wife says and lay still. Drink this tea and then let the ladies take your clothes out" instructed Megumi giving Tokio the medicine

"Well it seams that you girls will get the advantage. I feel like I was in the paradise, I could stay here all life. Is this sake?" asked Saito looking at the cup that Tokio was offering him. He was still partially conscious but it was barely. In one of his conscious moments he took the tea in one gulp and the lay on the bed. Megumi left the room satisfied.

"I will leave you 'til you are finish" said Kaoru

"No please, I need you to help me, he wont cooperate" said Tokio at the border of tears. Kaoru looked at Saito, who smirk, and said "for you Tokio-san, I will do it" she blushed madly

"Could you take his jacket off? You can get it better if you get to his back and unbutton it" said Tokio. Kaoru went to Saito's back and began taking his jacket off "I seriously hope, for my husband's sake, that Himura does not see you"

"Himura? Battousai? Where?" said Saito trying to get up, but Kaori was faster than him, so she took his shoulders and made him lean on her. Then suddenly, all Saito's weight was in her chest and when she turned to investigate, Saito had fell unconscious.

A huge man was making his was toward the clinic, with his cape around his deshi. Everyone opened the path for him and the bundle Hiko carried on his arms. He began walking faster than before. Kenshin still had at his side Saito's nijontou without its sheath. Not long after, they arrive at the clinic. Hiko saw Okon and Omasu, and he felt relieve; that meant that people were ok

"Find the kitsune-ona right away!" demanded Hiko. Omasu and Okon saw the bundle on his hands and realize that it was Kenshin

"Himura-san! Is he ok?" asked Okon

"Open the door damn it" barked Hiko

The opened the door and they guide Hiko to the recovery room, where the wolf was. When they opened the door, the found an interesting view. An unconscious Saito, leaning on Kaoru's lap and Tokio taking the rest of his clothe out

Kaoru looked up and saw Hiko and the bundle on his arms. She carefully got out of under Saito and said with a broken voice

"So is true, he is dead"

"No, not yet, no if we move fast. Find the medicine" instructed Hiko putting Kenshin on a bed "Do you really think that he would quick now that he finally found happiness? He lives for you, he was willing to break his oath to his dead wife, for you. So get moving and save him!"

Kaoru took the medicine that Megumi gave them and made Kenshin drink it.

"Thank you" said Kaoru with tears on her eyes "Would you undress him please?"

"No, you undress him, I am leaving now" said Hiko turning around and going out the door "But the way, here is the wolf's sword" he put it in the small table near the exit and left

Kaoru went to Kenshin's back and took his haori's undershirt from the hakama's tie. Saito was already in his underclothes and under the blanket

"May I help you Kaoru-san?" asked Tokio

"Yeah, please. Can you take his socks and sandals while I take care of his hakama?" said Kaoru

"Kaoru… Koishii" said Kenshin in his slumber

Kaoru took Kenshin's hakama ties and began undoing it while Tokio took care of the sandals. After a few minutes, Kaoru got the hakama's tie undone, and thought

'_The first time that I get to undress him, and he is unconscious… Kaoru no hentai… I can just hope that the next time that I get to do it, he does the regular hakama tie'_

Kenshin move on his sleep while Kaoru took his hakama completely off and put it at his side. She took the blankets and put it over his sleeping form.

Tokio went to her husband's side and took his hands on hers. Kaoru went to Kenshin's back to place him in her lap, just like Saito had been, and began stocking his hair. She notices that he had a light fever.

"Tokio, does Saito have fever?"

"A little" answer Tokio after she checked. "Stay there, I will get some clothes and cold water" Without another word, she left the room and went to the get the water and clothes.

Kaoru leaned on Kenshin's face and kisses his forehead lovingly

"Aishiteru anata, don't ever leave me. Come back to me" she said on his ears

Megumi was working really hard on Aoshi to close the wound. Misao and Sano were at her sides, helping.

By the other hand, Yahiko and Tsubame were still enjoying the festival, completely oblivious to what happen because they ran before the bandits attack. They were disgusted with all the adults.

When Megumi finally finished, Misao and Sano took Aoshi to the recovery room, where they saw Saito and Kenshin, bare chest, with Kenshin laying on Kaoru's lap and Saito was on his back, Tokio caressing his form. Both women had towels on her hands, and the men had them on their foreheads

"How is Aoshi-san?" asked Kaoru looking up with concern on her eyes

"He is out of risk, he will be fine. Right now the three of them are fighting the drug effect, but they will be fine" said Megumi "take care of them now. Sano, lets go out with Omasu and Okon"

Sano put Aoshi on the bed and then turned around to Megumi, and went out of the door. They both left.

Misao was at Aoshi's side, and then she turned to look at Kenshin and Saito

"Is Himura all right?"

"Hai, he will be all right" said Kaoru while she was stroking Kenshin's hair

MEANWHILE, in Kenshin's mind

**Rurouni, I want to get back to our koishii**

Me too Battousai, me too. I miss her soo much…

**Then why can't we go back to her right now?**

For some reason we can't wake up yet

**I fell like I was managing the ouji all over again… I think that this is an especial moment in our life, I don't know why thou**

So that means that we might relive some memories again

**I guess so**

We just have to remember all for her…

**I still fell the drug on me**

Yes, is still here

**I can't believe that you almost let me kill again**

We had to protect them no matter what

**Hai, but that vow was precious to you**

Look, I will do and let do what I have to when is about saving my koishii or my family, you know that

**Hai, I understand, I just hope that the yakuzas are just that, and nothing bigger is happening. I have a bad feeling**

Me too

Saito began moving in his slumber and Tokio went to kiss his forehead. She made him swallow some more medicine, and then he went back to sleep.

"Kaoru-san, I think that you should give some more medicine to Himura" said Tokio "same as you Misao-san…"

"Hai, you are right Tokio-san, is time. I wonder how much longer will they be unconscious" said Kaoru longing to kiss Kenshin again

"I hope that not for long" said Misao concern

MEANWHILE Aoshi kind of "opened his eyes" and he was in front of his long dead comrades, Hanya, Beshimi, Hyotoko and Shikijo. The four bowed deeply to his former Okashira and comrade

"Okashira, is nice seeing you again" said Hoko

"Am I dreaming? Or is this heaven?" asked Aoshi disoriented

"Neither of the Aoshi-sama, you are in the place where your life changes. You can let yourself dye here and come back with us to hell or you can live for our Misao-chan, who is not –chan anymore" said Hanya with his most serious face

"You have to let go of the past Okashira, allow yourself to be happy" said Beshimi

"And make Misao happy too" said Shikijo

"I want to go with you guys, I miss you soo much, and so does Misao" said Aoshi looking at them

"Before you make your decision, let me show you something first" said Hanya "Look at her Aoshi-sama, and then make your decision"

Aoshi was looking through some kind of glass. The scene in front of him made his heart break. Misao was stroking the bangs out of Aoshi's face, looking at him full of love. She was crying, but you could hear her whisper '_Come back Aoshi-sama… if you leave, I could not bare with it and I would follow you' _

"No Misao!" scream Aoshi

"Go back to her Okashira, give yourself a chance" said Hoko

"Yeah, go back and be happy" said Shikijo

"I am unworthy of her… I have shed some much blood…" said Aoshi bitterly

"So have Battousai, and he is finally giving himself a chance to be happy with the woman that loves him no matter what his past is like, and he loves her back. Go back to her" said Hoko

"Take care of her" said Beshimi

"We will be waiting for you both when the time comes, meanwhile, we will be taking care of you guys, watching you. Good bye Aoshi-sama" said Hanya

Kaoru was looking at Kenshin, whose head was still on her lap, while she was stroking his hair softly. He was beginning to wake up. He felt dampness on his forehead and the sweet smell of jasmine all over the place. '_Kaoru' _He felt her hands gently stroking his hair but he did not open his eyes. He felt a tear run over his face and then heard Kaoru say

"Shinta-anata, my love. Aishiteru more than live itself, come back to me. Let's spend the rest of our lives at each other's side"

He could feel his throat sore but he said "Aishiteru mo Kaoru-koishii"

Kaoru jumped when she heard his voice but quickly recover and said "Oh god, thanks kami that you are ok… Shinta…" her voice broke with emotion. Misao and Tokio looked up at the scene

"Himura, I am glad you are ok" said Misao on his side

"Misao-dono, how are you? How is Aoshi?" asked Kenshin

"I am ok Himura, thanks for asking. Aoshi should be fine too" said Misao with a very poor intent of a happy voice

"Don't worry, he will be fine" said Kenshin "Tokio-dono?"

"Konichi wa Himura-san, I am really glad to hear your voice again" said Tokio

"How is Saito and yourself?" asked Kenshin. His eyes turned to look at Kaoru. He could see that she had been crying quite a lot and that her eyes were sore. His eyes were a deep pool of amber and amethyst

"I am fine, as well as my husband Himura-san" said Tokio

"I know that you hoped that I was not, but I am fine Battousai" said Saito with his voice really rough from dryness

"No wolf, you see I was concern for your well being, for incredible that it seams" said Kenshin in a monotone voice

"Stop it Hajime, he just was being polite" said Tokio while Saito let out a growl

"Who undress me?" demanded Saito

"Me of course" said Tokio shutting a glace towards Kaoru

Kenshin tried to get Kaoru's attention, but he notice that he could not move freely. He was about to call her when…

"Misao… is that you?" asked Aoshi in barely a whisper. Everyone shut up and listen

"Aoshi-sama, you are awake" said Misao with re-new tears on her eyes "how are you feeling?"

"I am ok Misao. How are you?" said Aoshi

"I am ok Aoshi-sama. I am ok now" said Misao with a true smile

"Are you hungry Shinta-anata?" asked Kaoru

"Aa Kaoru-koishii… I am more thirsty thou" answer Kenshin

"Are you hungry too Hajime?" asked Tokio

"Aa woman, I am as well" answer Saito

"What about you Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao

"Aa" said Aoshi

"I will go to get them some food" announced Misao "Aoshi-sama, I will be right back. Do you want anything especial?"

"Ie Misao, whatever you want" answer Aoshi. Kenshin could notice a difference in the way that Aoshi was talking to Misao, but made no comment

"Misao, would you mind bring soba for Hajime?" asked Tokio

"Sure Tokio-dono. Himura, do you want anything especial?"

"No Misao-dono, bring whatever you feel like" said Kenshin

"All right I will be back in a few moments" said Misao while turning around and leaving.

She went to the front to go to the Akabeko and ask Tae for some food. When she got out Omasu and Okon jumped on her

"What happen Misao?" asked Omasu concern

"Is everyone ok?" asked Okon

"Is Aoshi-san ok?" asked Omasu

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine, I came out because they are hungry and I have to go to the Akabeko and ask Tae for some food" said Misao glad that the older Oniwabanshu women let her explain

"I will go Okashira, you just go back to Aoshi-sama's side. What do I bring?" said Omasu

"Well two tempura, fish and rice, one huge soba and a lot of tea" said Misao thinking, "yeah, that will do it. Oh, and tell Yahiko, if you see him, what happen. Make sure he does not come here until tomorrow morning ok?"

"Hai Okashira, I will be back in a moment with the food. I will take it to the recovery room as soon as I get back" said Omasu leaving

Misao entered the room and announce that Omasu was going to bring the food and then went to Aoshi's side to wipe the sweet out of his face delicately.


	8. Truth

Author's note: I am so sorry that it took me soo long to update. I always write the chapters in separate peaces of paper and I lost this chapter, I am sorry. I intended this story to turn into something much bigger than just a yakuza problem bringing people from the past forward, but it will turn cheesy if I do so, so I guess I will let it stay a yakuza problem with a lot of interference. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**Quite an interesting night**

Omasu return with the food not long after Misao returned to the room. She went to the recovery room immediately. She knocked on the door a couple of times before entering.

"Misao, here is the food you asked for. This package is the soba and black tea you asked for" said putting on the table the first package "and these two are the tempura, rice and fish along with the sweet green tea"

"Thank you a lot Omasu-dono, we are now a burden to you" said Kenshin

"You cannot possibly mean that Himura-san, you are and will never be a burden, and neither will be the rest" said Omasu

"Thank you Omasu-san" said Tokio politely

"No problem Tokio-san. Enjoy your dinner" she said turning to leave "oh, but the way. Yahiko and the girl, Tsubame?, are with Tae safe. When they heard about what happen they wanted to come but I insisted on him staying there over the night and come here in the morning. I hope you agree with my decision"

"Thank you a lot Omasu, I appreciate that" said Kaoru getting up to pick Kenshin's food.

The guys were feeling pretty bad, none of them could move more than a little bit. Saito tried to sit after Tokio went to pick up his soba and tea, but found out he could not.

'_Not even during the worst of battles during the Bakumatsu I have felt this way, I am beyond tire, I am exhausted and hungry. My muscle hurt. Am I getting old?'_

Kenshin by the other hand was enjoying Kaoru's attention, but was equally annoyed by the tiredness he felt. Aoshi was in pain. The bullet did not touch anything important, but it hurt his muscles quite a bit.

"Hajime, would you like black or green tea?" asked Tokio

"I would like the black tea that weasel so kindly ask Omasu to bring me" said Saito

"Anata, what about you?" asked Kaoru turning around and finding Kenshin staring at her with amethyst tinted gold eyes

"What ever you like koishii" answer Kenshin. Kaoru blushed at the statement

"You are quite lucky Battousai that tanuki likes you" said Saito

"And you are quite lucky that any woman can stand you wolf" said Kenshin turning around "especially one that is as especial as Tokio-dono" Tokio blushed after the statement

"Yeah wolf, I am quite impress that someone as Tokio-san stands you" said Aoshi "I am really shock"

"Icicle, the thing that shocks me is that you have such a sweet, lively and pure woman that loves you with her soul and more and you don't even pay attention to her. Do you really expect her to wait for you forever?" said Saito. Misao stopped working on the food and listened to the conversation

"That is none of your business wolf" said Aoshi bitterly

"Actually it is. I like weasel a lot, and I think that she deserves better" said Saito

"Really? Why, because I am tainted with the blood of so many?" asked Aoshi in a dangerous low tone

"That is what YOU and no one else thinks" said Kenshin practically in a growl "Do you think that you are the only human being or demon that has killed? Do you think that only you know pain? Do you think that you are the only one that is way to taint to deserve someone as pure as the women in this room? You think you are the only unworthy one? I never thought you soooooo selfish as to want to dye in sorrow and as to not realize that they don't care how many we have killed in the past. They love us for who we are, not what we once were" Kaoru was about to answer when Tokio touch her hand in order for her to don't say a word

"I thought you of all people understood me better" said Aoshi in a low whisper

"Ahou! I thought you were smarter than this" said Saito "Cant you see the difference between past and present? Stop living in the past and confront your future, or else, before long, get ready to lose what you treasure the most"

"Is that a threat?" said Aoshi turning to face Saito despite the pain

"Is simple reality Aoshi. Who more unworthy of anything than me? I have killed hundred, no let me rephrase that, thousands, and you know why I am able to smile despite that truth? What allows me to still fight and control my inner demons?" asked Kenshin

"You already told me that once when we fought on Mt. Hiei" said Aoshi

"That was not near to the truth Aoshi, it took me to almost loose my life and my reason to live to realize what keeps me going everyday. What keeps me from just leaving and never return again is the smile that makes the day brightened with its purity. The reason why I can keep my sanity and why my demons don't hunt me any longer is in this room in front of you." Kenshin said his speech while he sat in the border of the bed

"Icicle, realize the truth before is too late you ahou…" said Saito

"We are just trying to help Aoshi." Said Kenshin

"Help? Do you really feel that way? Look at weasel in this instant Battousai, she is crying" Saito was growling in anger now

"Wolf is not that simple, I never meant to hurt her" said Aoshi

"But you keep doing it" said Saito

"You don't understand, what if I lose control again?" said Aoshi, his face emotionless but his eyes were in turmoil. The men apparently forgot that the women were in front of them listening to this

"So this is what is all about, when you almost killed Okina in your almost insane quest to kill me before?" said Kenshin "when you said to Misao the words that still haunt her dreams? 'I never want to see your face ever again!' when she refuse to tell you where I was?"

"How do you know that?" said Aoshi surprise. Saito grunted his teethes with enough force to almost break them

"I am not stupid or dense as you think I am, I just let people believe what they want. Remember who I am Aoshi; I am Hitokiri Battousai after all. Is true that that is the past, but… still I am who I am thanks to my past decisions. If you did not attack Okina, maybe I would of have to kill you in Mt. Hiei, maybe not. Maybe I would not of fought against you back then because I did not have any reason to… Misao here asked me to bring you back with me when I went to fight that day and that is what I did. Did you know that Okina asked me to kill you?" said Battousai. Kenshin was beyond piss so he let Battousai handle the ice block thick skull that was the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshu

Aoshi was stunned. Okina… had sent Battousai to kill him? "No I did not know that"

"You know why I refuse? It was not only my vow to never kill again, it were Misao's tears that gave me the strength to bring sense to Okina's clouded reasoning. I met Misao during my trip to Kyoto and she kept me sane while I was away from Kaoru. She kept me going and gave me one more reason to fight against Shishio. I knew that she loved you deeply so I waited to see her reaction to Okina's words. You know what she did? She only cried in disbelieve of what she was hearing. Despite what you did to Okina, she saw trough you and saw how desperate you were and the only thing she did was ask me to bring you back to her, despite her own pain and confusion" said Battousai in a pained voice "that day you almost killed her Aoshi"

Aoshi mouth opened in disbelieve "I would never do such a thing" Now he was offended by Battousai's implication

"Yes you did. All of us have almost killed someone we love in a point or another. I killed the person that matter to me the most a long time ago and I almost killed my reason for living now when I left for Kyoto, but I fixed that quite a long time ago, I hope. But you are still killing her" said Kenshin

"Is worst than if you actually pierce her heart with a sword. She is dying slowly… Soon all that will be left will be a ghost of the lively and slightly annoying weasel, and all because you don't want to admit your mistake, eat your pride, ask her forgiveness and accept what she is freely offering you, her love. You are truly an idiot, moron and stupid selfish bastard. I am no longer hungry. Good night Battousai." Saito let himself slid down the blanket and said "Koishii, after you eat will you lay down with me? I will be waiting for you. Good night tanuki. Weasel…"

Tokio looked at her husband quite surprise but said nothing. She went to his side and said "Please, at least drink the tea" Saito sat down again and began drinking the tea. Tokio took the tray and place it in front of her in the small table. She began giving the soba to her husband, little by little, feeding him. After a while, between the two of then left no soba and went to sleep, Tokio using Saito's chest as a pillow.

Meanwhile Kaoru went to Kenshin's side and began giving him the tea. He could not move freely and she knew it, so she began feeding him. After a few seconds, before she gave him the fish, she bent down and places a soft kiss to his lips, pouring all the emotions that she was feeling onto that single kiss and said "I love you with all my heart and soul. Thanks you for giving me the chance to love you and care for you"

"It is me who is thankful for the chance koishii. Let's sleep, I am no longer hungry. You?" she shocked her head so he said "leave the tray there and lay down at my side koishii"

He lay down under the cover and she quickly went to lay over the covers when he said "is cold and you will freeze if you don't cover yourself. Don't worry I don't normally bite"

Saito heard that and chuckle "I don't want to know about your love life Battousai! You are disgusting"

"You don't normally bite either" said Tokio with mischief in her eyes "but when you do… oh my god" Kenshin laughed at this hard. Kaoru giggle when she saw Saito's blush

"You will pay for that commend later on woman, you own me quite a bit now"

"I am soooooo scare husband. Himura-san would you save me from the wolf?" said Tokio

"Of course Tokio-dono, after all is no more than a dog that barks but does not bite" said Kenshin laughing. Saito took his cup of tea and threw it at Kenshin who took it before it hit him "Your own wife's words, right Tokio-dono?"

"Yes true, but you are suppose to help me not give him more reasons to kill me" said Tokio giggle madly

"Let's sleep" said Saito

"Good night minna" said Tokio

"Good night" everyone answer

Misao was still preparing Aoshi's tea. Kenshin and Saito's words were echoing in her mind as nothing else had in a long time

"**Icicle, the thing that shocks me is that you have such a sweet, lively and pure woman that loves you with her soul and more and you don't even pay attention to her. Do you really expect her to wait for you forever?"**

"**You know why I refuse to kill you Aoshi? It was not only my vow to never kill again, it were Misao's tears that gave me the strength to bring sense to Okina's clouded reasoning… I knew that she loved you deeply so I waited to see her reaction to Okina's words. You know what she did? She only cried in disbelieve of what she was hearing. Despite what you did to Okina, she saw trough you and saw how desperate you were and the only thing she did was ask me to bring you back to her, despite her own pain and confusion"**

"**All of us have almost killed someone we love in a point or another."**

'_Can you actually dye of heartache? Is it true that I will wait forever for the only man that I and will love because he does not love me or does not want to return my feelings?'_

Misao took the tray and went to Aoshi's side. There was an awkward silence now. She did not know how to act in front of him anymore, so she just put the tray on the night table and said with an all business voice

"Can you eat by yourself?" said Misao

"Ie"

"Let me help you then"

"Don't boder"

"Is not a problem. Here drink some tea" she feed him until he was full and then made him lay down. She took the blanket and covers him with them before saying "Good night Aoshi-sama" and retreating to a corner to try to sleep. He knew that the next day she would be in a great pain and discomfort but he was too trouble to do anything else but say "Good night Misao"

'_Saito might be actually right. I cannot wait for him to make up his mind, what If he never does? I want a family of my own and now I am Okashira… the Oniwabanshu expects me to marry and soon to give them an heir… can I marry another man besides Aoshi-sama and be happy?'_

'Think about it tomorrow, now you need to rest' said a voice inside Misao's head that sounded so much like Hanya's. 'Rest now and confront him tomorrow and make your decision. We will be always with you no matter what your decision is. Follow your heart no matter what'

With that she fell sleep


	9. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters

_**The beginning of the end**_

It was morning now. Outside, Omasu, Okon and Hiko were standing guard. Megumi and Sano were sitting on the clinic steps with Suzume, waiting for the others to wake up

"They had a long night" said Megumi

"The hell they did. There was even a shouting match between the icicle, the wolf and Kenshin over Misao, it was fun" said Sano

"Rooster!" said Yahiko from the distance

"Brat, good morning Yahiko-chan" said Sano with malice "I see you brought your girlfriend. What is that, in the bundle?"

"These are for you guys out here, is breakfast" answer Tsubame shyly

"Thank you Tsubame, very kind. Forgive the rooster head here." Said Megumi

"I wanna see them Megumi" said Yahiko

"Me too" said Suzume

"They are sleep, but they must wake up and take the medicine, its time" she said getting up and motioning everyone to come inside

They all went to the recovery room and opened the door. The view was quite fun. Kenshin was spooning Kaoru, the same than Saito was Tokio. Aoshi lay on his back, and Misao, well… she was resting her head on the wall behind her.

Kenshin and Saito felt the presences, but only Kenshin acknowledge them. He got his head up, sleepily and looked around trying to see anything trough his daze gaze

"They look so cute" said Megumi

"Grouse" said Yahiko

"Hey Suzume, why don't you go and say hello to Saito-oji?" said Sano to Suzume

"Hai" she answers, passing through the adults. She went to the side of Saito's bed and then jumped on it, hugging Saito and Tokio from behind. Saito jumped almost to the ceiling, only in his western loincloth, and then Tokio screamed. Kenshin, who was still sleepy, recovered quickly, but before he could do anything, Kaoru got alarm and went to rise, putting her heel up and hit Kenshin in… well a very painful place. Kenshin fell from the bed to the floor smoothly, only in his loincloth. Misao woke from the screams and she jumped in alarm. Laughter could be heard from 70 kilometers

Saito landed gracefully on his food, at Battousai's side. When he saw the ball that was half cover by red hair, and the look of horror from the tanuki, he could imagine what happened. Everyone was laughing soo hard. He kneeled and said

"Are you ok Battousai?" asked Saito in understanding

"He is not wolf" said Sano between laughs "if you did not want children Jou-chan, I am pretty sure Kenshin would of understand, but that was drastic"

"Yeah busu, you made a good one now" said Yahiko laughing

"My baka-deshi wont have any baka's running around I see, what a relieve" said Hiko, who was laughing very hard. Omasu and Okon were at his side, laughing behind their kimono sleeve. Aoshi turned around and saw the most feared and deathly samurai of all Japan on the floor, on a ball. He could not help but laugh

"Anata are you ok?" asked Kaoru pushing Saito out of the way.

"I………….." Kenshin could not talk. He never felt such a pain '_why did I have to fell in love with a kenjutsu instructor?'_

"Himura, are you ok?" asked Misao

"Ken-nii, are you ok?" asked Suzume walking to the border of the bed and looking down

He tried to stand but could only manage to fell to the side. Megumi went to his side and said

"Breath"

"I am trying" he said in a hiss

Saito turned around and gave Suzume the hug that she wanted earlier. After they separate, Suzume went to Aoshi's side and kiss his cheek

"Baka-deshi get up, is not that bad" said Hiko

"Go to hell" said a very, very, very cold and dangerous voice

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" said Hiko

"I speak to you as I wish and yes, go to hell" said Battousai bitterly

Saito went to retrieve his pants and put them on. His limbs were still numb, but at least he had a good star compare to Battousai. He putted his shirt and then said

"I know that you are in pain, but we need to go to the station. Get up, come on" said Saito

Kenshin got on his knees, and the stood up in his full height. His bangs covered his eyes. He quietly took his hakama and haori, put them on and then went out of the door, pushing the small crown aside.

Kaoru looked hurt, but Saito said "You might rather not hear him now. He is piss, but not because of you" he said looking at Hiko. He took the nijontou and the sakaba and went out of the door

"We will be at the dojo a little after lunch. See you then" said going the way the Battousai had gone. He found him on a corner, with a bag of ice between his legs. Saito laughed at this

"Zip it wolf, or you will suffer the same" said Battousai

"No thanks" he said throwing him the sakaba "let's go"

Kenshin got up and began to walk, in a lot of pain, to the police station. He had his eyes covered by his bangs, his sakaba at his side and was dress in a bloody haori and dirty hakama.

They got to the police station soon after, without speaking a word to each other

"Inspector Fujita, are you ok sir? I heard about what happened last night" said a young officer

"Aa… This is Himura" said Saito pointing at Kenshin. The young officer fidgets when he sees Kenshin all cover in blood "Korei, go bring a pair of pants and a shirt that would fit Himura. I need you to make an appointment with Uramura, Kawaji and Yamagata-san as soon as possible. Say that is quite urgent that we hear word from them. What are you waiting for? An invitation maybe?"

The young officer ran as fast as he could to do as his inspector said. You could hear a murmur of '_moron'_ coming from Saito

"Come Himura, follow me"

'**I don't like the wolf busing us around'**

_Me neither, but I am afraid that we have to hear him. You know he is a good allie_

"As soon as that moron returns, you can put the cloth he brings. We have to meet Yamagata now. I am sure that last night attack was because of the trouble with those morons at the entrance of the festival. They did not know who we were, but even so they were after blood. I kind of have a bad feeling, they had guns and access to a pretty powerful poison. They did not have skill, but even so the guns worry me" said Saito seriously

"I wonder if this is something bigger than just yakuzas. I hope that is nothing big"

There was a nock on the door and Korei entered the room with a blue pant and a nice white shirt "This is what I could fine sir. The meeting is schedule in a half an hour. The carriage will be waiting for you at the door. Anything else sir?"

"Aa, get out" said Saito

"Here Battousai, get this and try it on, we don't have much time" said Saito throwing Kenshin the pant and the shirt

"Do I really have to put this on?" asked Kenshin

"Aa, or do you wanna meet Yamagata and company in a very bloody haori and give the wrong impression? You know what I mean." Said Saito eying Kenshin carefully "Let me state something, our grudge was not personal, it was all business. I do wanna fight with you again, but that is because I wanna prove my skills, but we will postpone that indefinitely. Now go try that behind the screen. I am pretty sure that there is a black undershirt there, you can have it also."

Kenshin went behind the screen feeling not all too comfortable and put on the pant. It was not that bad, they were similar to the one that he used to train with in the mountain. He put the undershirt on, a little big but not that much and then put the white shirt over it. He got out of behind the screen

"Well, well Battousai, is not that bad" said Saito with a mocking smirk "need help with the buttons?" his smirk widen

"No thanks wolf. Let's go to that meeting and lets get it over with" said Kenshin throwing the bundle that was now his cloth over Saito's desk and taking his sakaba in his hand. They got out of the office

"Sir, here you have some shoes, I hope that they fit you" said officer Korei

"Thank you Korei-san" said Kenshin. Saito growled

They entered the carriage and Kenshin began buttoning the shirt. After what seamed like hours, he finished the button and went to put his shoes on. He felt quite weird, but not quite uncomfortable.

"So what is the plan Saito? What are we going to say?" said Kenshin

" Well I thought that we say all that happened last night and ask if they have any idea of what is going on. This smell kind of bad"

"Aa, I agree"

"Let's just hope that its nothing much, but tanuki and Tokio's good, I don't think that they could stand another Shishio affair" said Saito looking worried

"Sir, we are here" said the driver

They got down and went inside of the Ministry of Defense, where Yamagata's office was located. A young officer made a move to take the katana's that both men had in their hands but stopped suddenly when he saw whom those two people were. The tall, grumpy guy was the police senior inspector and the shorter one, red hair, cross-shaped scar…

"Battousai!" the officer screamed. Everyone went deathly silent after that. Saito shot a glare towards the officer and then went on his way.

They went through a large hallway. Kenshin was feeling kind of bad with the reactions of the people there. They soon stood in front of a large door and opened it

"Himura, Saito, welcome" said Uramura, the police chief and commander "I thought that you did not like western cloth Himura"

Kenshin's eyes turned gold while he answer in a low voice "I am dress like this because of circumstances, nothing more"

"Wait, no politeness? Are my eyes deceiving me and I am seeing the old Himura? I can see that the years have not change you one bit. You might have learned to hide the smart-ass mouth you were, but I knew you were still in there. Last time we saw, I was quite surprise of how polite you were" said a voice from the shadows. Kenshin looked around, confuse at the comment

"Yamagata" said Kenshin simply

"Aa Himura. I am impress, every time I look at you, instead of seeing you older, you look the same" said Yamagata. Kenshin's face was emotionless

"Yes, he does look the same, like a kid" said Kawaji

Kenshin's solid gold orbs turned to him with a deathly glare. Kawaji shivered

"It is true!"

"Is it true that you were attacked last night? I understand that it was by a group of yakuza because you punch two bosses for messing with your women, am I right?" said Yamagata, saving Kawaji the uncomfortable and not so pleasurable glare from the former Battousai

"Are you married Himura?" asked Uramura carefully "How is your wife Saito?"

"She is fine. No, Himura is not married yet, and yes, you are right" said Saito to Yamagata "they did not know who we were when we hit them, only me, but somehow they either suspected that we were warriors or they just decided to take precautions by poising us with a real potent piece of work"

"Well Saito, I am sure that they knew you were assistant inspector Fujita Goro, but not Saito Hajime" said Kenshin

"Inspector Battousai, and yes they knew about Fujita, but not you. They almost pie their pants when they recognize you" said Saito

"They trusted the poison. I am the first to acknowledge that it was pretty potent, but still, it is kind of weird, which makes me wonder…" Kenshin just went deep inside his thoughts

**I wonder if this is not coincidental**

_What do you mean?_

**The drug was very, very, very powerful. I lost reason and some reflexes for quite a long time. They have guns, drugs… it makes me wonder if this could be a case of arms deal**

_Then this is worst than we first thought. This might have something to do with Kanryuu's league, and it could even be him_

"Battousai, come back with us would you?" said Saito snapping his fingers in front of Kenshin's face "what were you thinking?"

"This is way bigger than you think" said a very angry Kenshin "this is an arms deal issue, of that I am sure. Why then they know who you were, why did they want to kill you after they got us poison, maybe they did not want you to know something about them, a deal perhaps?… why would they have access to guns and drugs… I am sure they knew you and I have the suspicion they knew Aoshi too. They did not know who I was, mainly because I am not suppose to be allies with Shinomori Aoshi and the wolf of Mibu, and much less with Fujita Goro. I think this goes as far as Takeda Kanryuu"

"Wait a second, is a common knowledge, for anyone who cares to ask, that you are allies with Shinomori and the Oniwabanshu" said Saito

"Perhaps, but if I am right as how far this goes, they might not know that or suspect that is just a way for Shinomori to get close to me. They might know that Shinomori Aoshi, former Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, former member of Shishio's Jupongatana and they might know now that he is in love with the actual Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, allies or just friends for convenience to me, close friends somehow… and you Saito, are with us for some reason… They did not think that they would have to face us, of that I am sure. What do you think?"

"It sounds logical to me. They also wanted to pass unsuspected. Then this is really worse, this is underworld" said Saito

"What is their goal then? Just arms dealing or something bigger?" asked Uramura

"I am afraid that if we don't act quickly enough, this might become something of Shishio's league" said Yamagata

"So we need to go underworld with the best we have and kill the leaders" said Uramura

"Aa, I am afraid so" said Yamagata

"They must have or are beginning to ensemble an spy network… I believe that we must do it fast and put the best of the best in there" said Kawaji "It needs to be done fast enough so they don't get advantage. I suspect that this is an early stage of some kind of a plan, and we are early enough to stop anything so we need to move fast"

"We need to kill the leaders. That is a must do" said Yamagata

Saito and Kenshin looked at each other, and they shared a concern look

"We are not going to the shadows" said Kenshin

"I agree"

"We don't need you two in the underworld. We need you to deal with the bosses" said Yamagata

"Since when do I work for you?" said Kenshin acidly

"Stop been an smart ass with me Himura. Damn it, this is serious." Said Yamagata "I don't feel like fighting a revolution and seeing how the young die in front of me again"

"I know what you are expecting from me, and my answer is no. I have change Yamagata, I am not Meiji's toy anymore" said Kenshin

"Think Himura, your woman is in danger too. They know who you are; you are a symbol and clearly a very huge obstacle in their way. All the people you know, including the former and present Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, the ex-fighter for hire, the couple of doctor with the small children, the wolf, his wife and the kid you saved from Shishio's village, Eiji, but especially your woman and the ex-pick pocket kid, they are all in grave danger now" said Yamagata

Kenshin, no… Battousai walked to the table they were sitting in and he went to stand in front of Yamagata, locking his fire amber gaze with him and said in a very low, dangerous and piss voice, several octaves lower than his normal rurouni one

"Are you treating me?" said Battousai "don't pretend that you care, you never have"

"Of course I did care Himura. Kenshin, I regret all that I had put you through, as well as Katsura… I really do, I wish that there was another way… for goodness sake, I almost got you insane, but now duty calls again" said Yamagata

"Shut up, keep your lies to yourself Yamagata. I wont kill for you again and that is final"

"I sympathize with you Himura, I really do, but you almost did yesterday when they were threatening Kaoru and the rest" said Saito, mildly curious to what would be Kenshin's reaction

"Saito, my rurouni part is willing to break the vow to protect her, true, but not kill at will just because. My Hitokiri part is not just willing to kill for her, but to also die for her" said Battousai covering his eyes with his bangs "Do you understand wolf?"

"Aa, I really do Himura, that is why I am afraid that we have to help them. I will do what is necessary to protect my family and even yours. Remember what happened to Shinomori for being selfish, all the best Oniwabanshu warriors died by a Gatling gun"

"You don't have to remember me about it, I was there" said Battousai "but is not an easy decision and neither is mine alone, not anymore"

"You found your sheath I see" said Yamagata smiling. Battousai turned his yellow bright orbs to him "That was Katsura's and my dream, to see you settle and finally happy"

Battousai's eyes got softer to a pleasant gold. He merely turned around saying "Yamagata, are you asking me to go back to the shadows to kill the leaders?" asked Kenshin  
"Aa… can you at least think about it?" asked Yamagata

"Please Himura, Saito, think about it, we depend upon you" said Uramura

"We will get back to you in two days" said Saito "shall we go? Everyone must be getting back to the dojo and I am sure that you would like to have lunch with them or something. See you in two days, no sooner, no later"

"All right Saito. Himura" said Yamagata

Kenshin and Saito turned around and went to the exit where the carriage was waiting for them. Kenshin was trouble and Saito saw it, and was wise enough not to say anything but

"Put your best face for your Tanuki girl Battousai, calm down a bit, you will have time to talk about it later"

Kenshin looked up and simply nodded. They were going to have to do a lot of thinking later… the "happy" morning awakening seams like ages ago now. He was about to be force to decide something that he might regret forever yet again.

Please read and review I like how the story is going, but give me your opinion, PLEASE?

Onegai???


End file.
